Karma
by continental-line
Summary: Kim, Ron, and Yori first met in 1848 when the Shogun had banished foreigners to 'keep the land pure'. Where they met Doctor Lipsky and his bodyguard, Miss. vanGoh but why were they there as guests of a Daimyo and will Kim and Ron escape?
1. Growiing Apart

**M**

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible does or any of the characters from the show, Disney Co does. They own the characters for money and I wrote the story for fun

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine I'll give credit where it is due. My story CRISSCROSS was inspired by another author who wrote three stories about the (Teen Titan's Jinx character) in Kim Possible's universe.

Yamanuchi's Lonely Heart inspired this story idea by minnesotamutt look for more examples of fan art at:

**Karma **by continental-line

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech"

**1. Growing Apart**

* * *

After the Lorwardian invasion, the "heroic couple of Middleton High" spent a delightful summer as they waited for their college acceptance returns. Later in September, Kim was privately worried and Ron was definitely panicked almost beyond reason. Kim reassured her BFBF that nothing was going wrong, "Don't worry Ron this is going to take time. We just got over that revenge sitch of the aliens, not to mention we don't know how much damage was done to the colleges and universities themselves, finally the possible loss of life among the faculty."

Ron rubbed the back of his neck, "I know KP, and this whole summer has just been so weird. I mean Doctor Drakken and Shego both getting metals for _saving_ the world."

"I know Row, I was there, and had to testify that they were instrumental in stopping the invasion and Shego had that damn smirk the whole time I was being questioned. She has to rub the salt in." Kim growled at the sore memory.

"What's really sick and wrong are the rumors that Dr. D. and are Shego dating!" Ron said with gagging sounds. "Their too old for that sort of stuff, it'd be like my parents or the Drs. P. 'doing it'."

Kim narrowed her eyes, while she privately agreed that she didn't want to know if her parents were still 'doing it' but Ron's thoughtless shudder of expression was not endearing him to her now, "Ron…" Kim said ominously.

Ron gulped, his Adam's apple bobbed like a cork. "I'm so going to die."

Kim smiled and cupped one cheek, "No, you'll be fine if you can remember not to insert your foot in mouth every time you speak. Now do you say we check the mail?""

"Ron, look at all of these!" Kim squealed in her excitement, her face flushed. "Italy, Germany, Japan, and from all over the U.S., and the others that I haven't even opened yet. I guess that entire world saving is being paid back to us tenfold, huh?"

"Sure whatever KP, I gotta go home to check the mail at home and see what came in." Ron said softly.

"Give me a call on what you've got so we can try for the same college." Kim said without a glance in Ron's direction. She was too preoccupied with the letter opener on the unopened letters before her to see the hurt expression in Ron's soft brown eyes.

Anne, Kim's mom, saw the flicker of pain in Ron's eyes as he turned towards the front door and started to walk home. Anne wanted to say something, anything.

However, Jim, Kim' father, gently placed a hand on her shoulder and said. "It's best if we nothing for the moment, to do anything would bring unwanted attention to the fragile nature of their romantic relationship. At this point in time anything they have that is even remotely romantic in nature is like cast iron; fragile to stress and liable to shatter under pressure."

She looked away from the teen that had become an informal part of the Possible clan to her husband. Anne smiled, "When did you become so observant."

"I always have been but it was easier to stay in the background rather than have two types A personalities trying to the run the same household without wrecking it. It's pretty much worked, of course if any boy got too close my Kimmie-cub; there was always the Black Hole Threat."

Anne grinned as she peeked in on her daughter, soon both teens would be leaving, not just to start a new school but a new life, possibly together. She wondered when Jim would figure that out, sometimes for a rocket scientist he could be so clueless, but then that was part of his charm.

* * *

Ron took the mail from the mailbox and entered the dark silent house he called home. After he turned on the hall light, he looked at the different envelopes to see if any were from any of these 'intuitions of higher learning' had replied. Ron grimaced to himself; he had a feeling that Mr. Barkin's predictions on his collage future really were that dismal. "I wonder if I still have that brochure on shrimping that Mr. Barkin gave me."

* * *

Kim hugged Ron good-by as she went to line up at baggage check in, only passengers were allowed beyond that point. "'By Ron, I have to take this offer. It's too good to pass up. Besides we both know that there are schools that owe us, you'll get there I know it."

"Yeah, but I don't want' a fetch a free ride. You've got your GPA and I have my mad-fu cooking skills, just you wait and see." Ron said as he hugged her goodbye.

Ron was upset, his best little buddy, Rufus, was not feeling well and stayed home in Ron's sock drawer, and Kim was accepted at a prestigious university in the United Kingdom while Ron found out that he had 'buckled down' too little, too late. Ron had saved no money for college expenses and what little his parents could afford to loan him were not enough to defray higher education skyrocketing out of control cost. Ron asked Wade to check out student loans from the federal government and Wade had to give him the bad news. All student loans were suspended due to massive FEMA cost overruns. Even his Naco royalty accounts were destroyed along with the banks in the alien invasion.

Therefore, Ron told his parents to save up Hana, _'It's not like they ever really expected me to succeed.' _Ron thought morosely, the first three years wasted with his 'never be normal' attitude in high school were conveniently forgotten.

Ron bundled up to go to work, unlike Kim Possible; no scholarships were forthcoming for the sidekick/partner of Team Possible. Not even from Lowerton Community College.

* * *

That Christmas when Kim wrote to say she would be staying at the university to study, instead of coming home for the holidays. When her parents offered to pay the air fare, it was politely refused Ron couldn't understand what was going on, after all a telephone call to Europe was no big these days why didn't she call instead of a stupid Christmas card?

The Christmas card felt like a sledgehammer blow to Ron. Not only was she not coming home for the holidays but was she planned to fly to Switzerland with some of her classmates. One of whom was named Eric; in her letter, Kim explained that Eric is a very common name in Norway, his home country.

The Possible family matriarch wondered to herself how Kim could be blinded over a new 'hottie' so soon. She motioned for Ron and the rest of the Possible family to sit down at the dinner table.

"Thanks' Mrs. Dr. P. I don't know what I'd do without you and my parents. By the by what's for Christmas dinner?"

"Roast turkey, sweet potatoes, with all the trimmings." Anne answered.

"Good! No meat cakes or lamb and cabbage stew." Ron said to himself.

"Why? Did you want those?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked curiously.

Ron shuddered, "I don't know why but I hate'm and that goes double for Norway."

Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible managed to persuade the blonde from calling Kim and to stay for a Possible Christmas Eve. "Ron, maybe you need to calm down a bit first, all this could be a reaction to Eric who happens to come from Norway. Relax, have some eggnog with the rest of the family."

"Sorry, Dr. P. but I'm not in the Christmas spirit now. I'd better go home before I ruin it for everyone." After he bundled up, Ron trudged away from the Possible home on Christmas Eve in more years than he cared to remember.

* * *

Wade went into government service and without Wade, Kim wrote a second letter to Ron to tell him that Team Possible would have to be formally disbanded. She was sure that she could write a letter of recommending him as a trainee if he wanted to join Global Justice or any other law enforcement service. Ron crumpled and threw the letter away; Ron had planned to keep this to himself and not to tell the Doctors P. about it. However, there was no way for Ron to keep a secret from his second mom, Mrs. Dr. Possible knew who him too well. Little by little, she coxed it out of him until she understood what had happened between the two life-long best friends. This was tearing them apart but Kim seemed lost in a fantasy world of her making that left Ron behind.

In February, Ron was up out of bed and dressed for work, "Hey Rufus! Come on, sleepyhead if you want to have any breakfast."

Ron turned in the doorway of his room, "Rufus…."

Ron stepped back into his attic room and said softly almost fearfully, "Rufus, it's time for breakfast."

His pet and best bud, Rufus, had died. Ron didn't know how long Naked Mole Rats lived, even with the best of care and Rufus had taken his share of beatings on Team Possible missions. It should have been no surprise for Ron to find the little guy cold and stiff in his sock drawer one morning. But it was still a shock, Ron buried him in a shoebox that his Mom gave him and he dug his best friend's grave in his mother's flower garden in the frozen ground.

* * *

When he tried to go solo on some missions, people asked him repeatedly; "Sorry son, your name doesn't ring a bell, where's Kim Possible?"

Ron shrugged, _'There's no justice in the world. Even when I manage to show up to help them, they want more. I QUIT!'_

* * *

Almost once a month since his graduation, Ron had received an invitation to return to return to Yamanouchi. At first he politely refused, he was sure that he and KP would be in college together. Later he ignored the invitations, embarrassed by how far their 'chosen one' had fallen. Ron had stopped training and had taken to recycling empty beer cans from full ones, while he watched GWA on the TV. As patent as they were, Ron's parents told him it was about time for him to look for an apartment of his own. They were afraid that if they didn't take a drastic action that he would sit on the couch like a lump in front of the TV and not accomplish anything in the rest of his life. Except add inches to his waist.

So he worked two jobs, one at SmartyMart, and the other as a short-order cook. This, he felt gave him money to live on as well savings. One thing Ron learned the hard way was that without the favors the Team Possible used to have, they never would have had the money or resources needed.

Ron sighed as he glanced around his small studio apartment. He stood up and stared out the dirty window blindly, while he could see just fine, nothing registered with the twenty year old blond. But the crowded, snow covered streets of Lowerton were not picture postcard but instead reminded the former hero that another work day was here and it was almost time for to leave.

As Ron walked down the street, he was in a bit of a funk and knew it. After graduation from High School life seemed to be looking up, in only a short year it seemed that everything had spiraled out of his control.

He bought a local newspaper at the newsstand, "WHAT THE….."

Several heads turned in his direction, Ron fumed as he stalked down the street, it was now official; Someone-Up-There was out to get him. Ron unfolded the offending newspaper as if it held a dead fish, but to him the headlines were worse, DOCTOR DRAKKEN MADE NEWEST MEMBER OF BILLIONAIRE'S CLUB.

_Dr. Drakken with his lovely assistant, Shego, and with minor help from Team Possible had foiled the great Lorwardian Invasion only two short years ago. But with the financial backing of another club member, Senior Senior Senor, Dr Drakken's bio-inventions quickly started to replace internal combustion motors. It wasn't long before other bio-inventions help make Dr. Drakken the Henry Ford of this century; certainly he has conquered the engineering world._

_Dr. Drakken has been nominated for this year's Nobel Peace Prize. (__Paid for by the Billionaire's Club Press release.)_

Ron crumpled the newspaper and threw it in a nearby wastebasket that leaned in the dirty slush. He walked along slowly until he found an open bar this early in the morning, as he pushed the door open Ron took in dim interior and walked over to the counter.

* * *

"Beer." It came out louder, than Ron intended.

The bartender came over tiredly; he had heard that tone of voice and look before. It always, always meant more trouble with the cops if he couldn't get rid of this kid. "Sorry mister, I don't know where you've been or care for that matter, but it sounds like you've had enough before you even got here."

Ron slouched on his bar stool, "Look I didn't have anything before stopping here. Just some bad memories that I'd like to forget for awhile. I'm sorry that about that outburst. But could I please have that beer?"

"I reserve the right to serve drinks here and I don't think a beer is what you need. Go home kid and get some sleep." The bartender said gruffly, "I don't need any trouble here."

"Alright, alright, I know when I'm not wanted." Ron groused, "I know when I'm not wanted."

Ron left and stopped for a six-pack of beer on the way back to his apartment. He had no plans to go to work today, all because first Kim went off and left him. "Not even a lousy 'phone call only an occasional card or letter." and they've been shorter and more impersonal as time passed.

Dr. Drakken's acceptance and advancement in the world only soured things more for him.

For almost two weeks Ron stayed in his apartment and sulked, he only went out for food and drinks. He lost both of his jobs and lived off of his savings; in essence, he became a couch potato and a slob not even bothing to shave, existing in front of the boob tube.

Then one cloudy afternoon, his telephone rang. Ron grunted as levered himself off of the couch to answer the 'phone. "Yeah? Who is it?"

"Mrs. Dr. P., sorry, I didn't know it was you. Yes, I was taught better manners, but I've forgotten my manners by being all wrapped up in my own troubles. What can I do for you?"

* * *

She stood alone on the balcony and watched the colored hanging paper lanterns, as they danced on the evening breeze. The glowing fireflies gracefully fly around her in their mating dance as she gazed far to the East.

The old teacher walked over to the young woman he was proud to care for as if she were indeed his own daughter. Her family history is intertwined with the Chosen One and so it not his story to tell. The Red headed one; whether she actually was, actually his consort remained to be seen. The future as he had foreseen it, had taken an unexpected detour and somehow he needed to remedy that.

Overseas the young woman showed her boarding pass for the overseas flight. By the time she was boarding the flight, several months had passed. The paperwork needed had to wander its way through mysterious way through government services. As she walked down the tube way to the jet she thought, _'He is in trouble and needs me, I'm pleased that I was contacted in time to make this flight this commercial flight, rather than rely on the school.'_

It was going to be a long flight, so she settled back in her seat to read her favorite manga. It was one of the funniest books sold in today, in her opinion, none of it was true, but she had to wonder, just how close was the friendship between Master Sensei and Masashi-san?

'_I can see some parallels in three of the basic characters, the dense blond who can't see the dark haired woman in front on him, the fact I can't declare myself until it's too late, or that the redhead, I mean Sakura-chan takes him for granted all too often.' _Yori mused as she gazed out jet window at the cloud tops.

_Continued_


	2. Loss and Reunion

**M**

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible does or any of the characters from the show, Disney Co does, and I wrote the story for fun

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it is due. My story CRISSCROSS was inspired by another author who wrote three stories about the (Teen Titan's Jinx character) in Kim Possible's universe.

Yamanuchi's Lonely Heart inspired this story idea by minnesotamutt look for more examples of her fan art on DiviantArt.

Yori's Clan name Takana is from the story **Bond of Honor** by JPMod.

I will try to answer reviews, answers to anonymous and flames are obviously out.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

("Speech") in Japanese

('_Thoughts_') in Japanese

**2. Loss and Reunion**

* * *

Mrs. Dr. Possible held on to the young man that she loved as a son. "I'm sorry Ron. There's nothing that we could do. I didn't even know that that they'd been admitted until several hours later. There had been a serious multi-vehicle accident out on the main freeway with so many victims flooding the ER. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to the Trauma Ward quicker."

Ron was hurt and confused by Mrs. Dr. Possible's words and even more by her tears. "What's not to understand? You came as soon as you could and my parents are going to be okay, right, right?"

"Ron, you're going to have to be strong, for your sister's sake. She needs you now more than ever." Mrs. Dr. Possible sat there with her arms around the young man's shoulders. This was not very professional of her, especially in the hospital but her mother's heart went out to Ron in his hour of need. This close to Ron and Mrs. Dr. Possible cloud smell the stale beer and body order from him. Mrs. Dr. Possible went into mom mode as she grasped Ron's shoulders at arm's length "Ro, Ron! What have you done to yourself?"

"That's not important! How bad are they…?" He choked.

"Ron, come with me, I need to talk to you." She led Ron into private consultation room and closed the door. "Please sit down what I have to tell you are difficult enough without you going into hysterics."

Once seated, Mrs. Dr. Possible gave Ron the bad news. "Your parent's car was in the middle of that massive accident. The car was crushed in both the front and rear and both of your parents are lucky to be alive although they are in ICU for right now. Hana is being watched and might come out of this with relatively few injuries because apparently she was resting in her child-restraint seat in the rear seat of the car."

Later a hospital orderly, opened the office door to allow Jim and Tim with their father into the room. "How are they?" Mr. Dr. Possible asked gravely.

"Jim, take the twins with you and help Ron pack up a few things from his apartment. He'll be staying in the guest room at home; we can't leave him alone like this." Anne said to her husband. After Ron and the twins had left the room, Anne had two further requests, or rather orders in this case. "When he gets home have him take a shower and get cleaned up, and when you pickup his clothes they'll need to be washed, if what he's wearing is any indication."

* * *

She was so tired, because the civilian tickets had to be booked at the last moment; it meant multiple layovers on three different airlines to arrive in Middleton in sixteen hours.

She desperately wanted to see Ron and his family but not until she had some, much needed rest to catch up on the 'jet-lag'. She knew that she was not in presentable shape to see anyone; after all, she had lost twenty-four hours by crossing the international dateline.

The next day she looked at the paper in hand with Ron's address on it. Soon after she stepped from the taxi only to step gingerly in the grimy slush of Lowerton's sidewalks, after she double checked the door's number, she reached in her handbag for her credit card and silently 'unlocked' the door.

When she stepped in, she closed the door behind her. The streetlights outside allowed her to survey the disheveled room without worrying about anyone who might see her in his room if she turned the light on.

'_Not that I really care.' _She thought bitterly, _'who could've thought that the Chosen One could have fallen so far so fast. She did this to him I could forgive her when the Chosen One picked her as his consort. But not this.' _

She left the cold apartment out of the building towards the bus stop for Middleton. A man in nondescript clothing ran by and tried to seize her hand bag. A simple wrist-lock had him flip flat on his back. It was over before most people were aware of what happened and she walked off into the falling snow. All the would-be thief could hear was, "Baka."

* * *

After catching the Lowerton bus for Middleton, she changed her high heel shoes for her normal slippers. The high heels may be more stylish, but they had to have been designed by a man who hated women. If she was going to walk to the Stoppable address in Middleton; then she wanted to it without blisters on her feet.

* * *

It was after two in the morning and the snow had stopped although the sky was still cloudy. There a short distance away was the dark Stoppable residence. It was there she hoped to pick up more information on what might have happened to Ron. On the way to Middleton, she thought back to what the Master Sensei told her before leaving Japan. _'If his parents should perish, I fear the worst for young Ronald, I am giving you the proper papers for their temporary immigration into Japan for both Ron and Hana Stoppable.'_

'_But why Sensei?'_ she had to ask.

'_Ron's only existing is family is Hana and the family records found here in the scrolls of Yamanouchi may give hive him the solace he will so desperately need. What he will do with that information in up to him, it is after all his family history. The European branch of the family was destroyed was or in the lost of the flames of war almost seventy years ago.'_

'_Kim Possible?' _Asked the kunoichi as she adjusted her red headband.

'_I thought the two of them would have been a couple long before this but again, she surprises me, with her complete abandonment of him to advance herself to such a degree.' _Said the Sensei sadly.

Yori finished remembering the conversation and stepped out of the cab and looked at the dark house. It only took a moment for the accomplished ninja to enter the house as if it were it her own. A quick examination showed no sign of habitation at least for several days. Tomorrow she would check Stoppable-san's lifelong friends, the Possible's.

* * *

The time passed by that year and Kim was caught up in the whirlwind of university life in England, she thought that maybe she wanted to go out with some of these guys, but somehow it didn't seem right. Kim thought sourly, _'Ron was her best friend since forever, an experience that she wouldn't trade for the world. But Ron wanted nothing more than to go to…to cooking school, of all things!'_

Kim ferociously wanted to operate in diplomatic circles; Ron seemed to want nothing more than to make strudels. Here she had a chance to show that Kim Possible can do anything, including getting her degrees in international diplomacy and unfortunately Ron has just seemed to have drifted away. She would like to have talked to him but her workload was too great and what little free time she had she wanted to spend with her new classmates.

It during the Christmas Holiday that Kim first met Eric. His father was a successful businessman, but still Kim felt uneasy about him, maybe it was the name thing. Kim began to think what it would be like with someone who could be incredibly smart and successful; a man might make a significant difference in the world, NOT A SYNTHO-DRONE 901. There was just one little test she had to make and that would be during dinner when he least expected it.

"OW!" Eric exclaimed as he pulled his bleeding hand away from the table, "What is it with you bloody Amazon chicks anyway? Do you get an adrenalin rush from the bloodletting?" Eric wrapped his hand with the napkin and hurriedly left the table. Kim sat there and stared at the blood on the offending fork until a soft cough from the waiter caught her attention.

"If the young man in not returning, I assume that you are paying the entire bill?" the waiter asked. Kim was not really prepared for this and the expensive bill depleted her purse but she wouldn't give Eric the satisfaction of her asking him to pay his meal.

* * *

Kim had written to say that she would not be home for the Holidays, that between schoolwork and she lied by saying she was going on vacation on the continent. She was broke and the bitter truth was that, Kim Possible had to admit to herself, _'The Girl, who can do anything, can't do anything.'_

She was so wrapped up in her academic class work and spending past her credit allowance in order to maintain the same social pace that her 'friends' did. Living a lifestyle that seemed like a fairytale to her; as time went on only the 'here and now' remained real to her and Middleton and the people it represented faded into the background of her mind.

It was two weeks into March when a surprised Kim received an angry telephone call from her mother. "Kim, do you mind telling me what is going on in that empty head of yours? Do you know what you've done to poor Ron? Not only has he lost his girlfriend without her as much as saying 'Boo' to him. But it seems that his best friend in the world has also disappeared leaving him alone and devastated. I AM SO disappointed in you; I thought that we raised you better than that."

"You did mom, I was so caught up in this new world and friends that I didn't think." Kim whispered sadly, "and dad?"

Anne answered, "Right now he's muttering about you and black holes, he'll cool down it's just for that for all his threats. He's always loved Ronald as a member of the family, one that you've hurt deeply."

"Mom, I've gotta make this right between us! I'm coming home!" Kim hung up without waiting for her mother's answer. She knew that she had to do this right away or lose her nerve. Kim felt that she was the same strong woman inside but…..she had treated Ron so badly this time and worse his family might be dying or dead.

* * *

"Miss. Possible why should this institution make an exception for you? I am terribly sorry but we just cannot have our students go gallivanting across the countryside on a whim. By your own admission, this Stoppable family are not even direct family members and I'm afraid that emergency leave can only be granted if it involves a direct family member."

"But this is ferociously unfair! Headmaster, Ron has been my best friend since pre-k, he's hurting, and the rest of his family is in the hospital! I need to go see him!" Kim pleaded.

"I am terribly sorry Miss. Possible but unlike your American institutions of higher learning, we have standards and guidelines to maintain. It just is not possible to let you go wandering off when you feel you need too."

Kim grabbed her briefcase and turned to leave, "So do I, check my name its Possible, Kim Possible, and now if only Ron can forgive me." With that, she slammed the door shut behind her, shattering the frosted glass in the door.

She choked back a sob as Kim half-ran/trotted across the campus to her dorm room and searched for her long forgotten Kimmunicator As she pressed the center red button with thumbs, "Come on, come on, and damn it work!" Kim collapsed to the floor, "Wade, you've never failed me before, why, now?"

Later the constant ringing of her telephone woke Kim up from her frustrated slumber. "Kim, Kim, this is Wade did you need me?"

Kim cradled the telephone receiver in both hands, "Wade the Kimmunicator doesn't work when I tried to contact you."

"Sorry, your battery is probably dead; I'll have to send you a replacement ASAP. Mean while I'd suggest that you pack your things and reserve an airline ticket back to Middleton, so that by the time the batteries arrive you'll be good to go." After that short conversation, Kim felt better and fell peacefully asleep.

* * *

The flight back to Triton Domestic Airport in Middleton, via JFK in New York City, via Go International Airport at Go City had been a nightmare of worries, lost sleep, misplaced luggage, and uncooperative weather. At least it could have been worse.

Kim dashed her family's home as she called out, "Ron, Ron where are you? Hi Mom, Hi Dad, where's Ron?"

"Gone. He took Hana and left during the night in a car less than a week ago. They didn't say where, not that I can blame him." The Rabbi Katz will conduct the funeral rites for Ron's parents. Kim's mom pinned Kim to the wall with stern eye, "Ron will not be able to attend for reasons of his own, BUT YOU will attend and pay them proper respect."

"But…"

Anne was better controlling her temper than her daughter but not always. "No back talk, to your room. NOW!"

"That means he never had a chance to say good-bye? That I've failed him as a friend." Kim stamped her way up to 'her' room and slammed the door shut. After she threw herself on the bed, Kim cried into her old panderoo until she fell asleep.

* * *

When he learned that his parents had died, Ron sat and cried with Hana over their loss.

This was how Yori found them, alone in the Possible home. "Stoppable-san, it is I, Yori, here to assist you. Master Sensei has sensed the darkness that covers your life like a rain cloud. Come we must be away, so that you have a chance to earn peace and contentment."

Ron hesitated, he liked and trusted Yori, but….to run out on the Possible's (except Kim) seemed like ingratitude for all they had done. He tried to explain the young _kunoichi_. "Look Yori, I appreciate what you're saying but I can't leave without talking to Mr. and Mrs. Dr. P. first"

"Stoppable-san, you do realize the state child services would not consider you as a fit guardian for little Hana? The young Japanese woman desperately tried to get Ron to make up his mind, before it was too late to escape detection.

"Well, I kind 'a thought that Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible could do that." Ron said, as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Yori spoke urgently, "Much time will be wasted in court and Hana will grow up in foster homes. This may be your only chance Stoppable-san."

"I can't, I owe everyone an explanation before I make any plans." Ron said sorrowfully.

"Then at least let us 'shake-hands' as is your custom and part as friends." After shaking hands with Ron, Yori guided Ron to the couch so that he wouldn't be hurt after the drug took effect. Yori removed the _kakute_ and placed the palm ring with its needle, inside the pocket of her jacket lining. After she dialed an encrypted number on her black (naturally) cell phone, the young woman went to the guest room, and started packing Hana's clothes, the two suitcases were set by the front door.

Yori looked at Ron's unconscious form and decided that only one suitcase was needed. The Chosen One was sadly out of shape, both in spiritually and in his body. The former, Master Sensei would help guide him but Yori didn't know who Master Sensei had selected as Ron's personal trainer, but she had hopes.

Soon a black limousine silently rolled to a stop in front of the Possible home. The 'TV antenna' on the limousine scanned the active frequency within the Possible home and found eight, including one in the master shower, guest shower, and what was Kim's shower. After that, the ninja at the bank of consoles and monitors set the proper frequency that Wade used and set the cameras in playback mode. Unless Wade checked the chronometer, he would never know the difference until it was too late.

Three masked ninja entered the front door. One picked up the three suitcases, while another slung the sleeping Chosen One on his shoulder. Yori placed a note on the coffee table after which she scooped up the sleeping child into the crook of her arm and walked out away from here, the third ninja checked to make sure that no sign of their presence remained in the house. Once the limousine had everybody inside, the car started to pull away and the ninja in the third seat pushed the record button, then the delete button.

Yori looked at the monitors, "Who knew that Wade-san was such a hentai?" As she watched tapes of Mrs. Dr. Possible in her master shower, Kim in her shower, and an unknown black girl in the guest room shower.

Yori looked at the ninja at the consoles, "The Chosen One IS NOT to see any of these tapes is that sufficiently clear?"

The ninja made a silent nod.

Yori nodded back, "Good, please save it the tapes to DVD. Now everyone please change to diplomatic clothing before we arrive at the airport."

* * *

After diplomatic papers had been given a cursory glance, as matter of form at this late hour than anything else, the JAL took-off in a southerly direction.

The funeral was a sad affair with only a small number of mourners and Kim was forced to stay throughout the entire day to pay her proper respects. Later she contacted Wade to try to track down Ron's location.

"Sorry, Kim but there is no record of Ron ever having been in your home the past couple of weeks; I'll check the transportation services." The black-techno geek tapped furiously on two different keyboards as he looked for the information she asked for. "Kim, there was a diplomatic flight JAL699357 bound for New Orleans"

"On my way, can you get me a favor" Kim asked as she reached for her new mission clothes.

"Sorry Kim, people have very short memories, as far as favors go if you aren't constantly in the limelight. You'll have to arrange your own transportation to get there. The other bad news is that they've vanished into thin air and no one; I mean no one has seen hide nor hair of them since.

_Continued__:_


	3. Patience Young Ones, All Will Be Reveale

**M**

_**A/N:**_ I don't own Kim Possible does or any of the characters from the show, Disney Co does.

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it is due. My story CRISSCROSS was inspired by another author who wrote three stories about the (Teen Titan's Jinx character) in Kim Possible's universe.

Yamanuchi's Lonely Heart inspired this story idea by minnesotamutt look for more examples of fan art at.

Yori's Clan name Takana is from the story **Bond of Honor** by JPMod.

Noonie or the 'Master Lunch Lady' as Ron liked to call her is from the story **Greatest Mission Ever **by mattb3671.

I will try to answer reviews, answering anonymous and flames are obviously out.

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ (_'Thoughts in Japanese')_

_'Thoughts'_

_"Speech"_

**3. Patience Young Ones, All Will Be Revealed in Due Time**

* * *

Kim couldn't believe it; it seemed that no one remembered that they owed her a favor. Oh, one said that they might have owed Team Possible a favor for missions but not Kim Possible for personal reasons. Her own parents, of all people, should have been able to loan the money needed for her to trace Ron. However, they said, "That Ron's a grown man, able to make his own decisions but if Kimmie's truly worried about him. I guess we could file a missing person's report tomorrow morning."

Back in her room Kim contacted Wade again, "Wade, I so need you to try again. I screwed up big time."

* * *

Next morning Mrs. Dr. Possible turned on the family computer in the den and saw the logo You've Got Mail. She saw the size of the e-mail and checked for viruses then opened it.

It was a large file, not unusual, for someone in her line of work. So much information could be sent to her on the day's procedures by internet and save time for all. However, the video she saw was not what she was expecting.

The program started with a wet camera lens showing a shower stall with the water running. _The red head entered the shower, and started to wash her long red hair with shampoo, getting some in her eyes, she turned towards the water and the hidden camera. _

**KIM!** If she didn't know better, was that the woman on the monitor screen was her daughter and not some sleazy porn actress.

Anne Possible had many shocks in her life, but to be filmed in her own home, as well as Kim, after they watched the entire CD. "Who could do this?" Anne asked Kim.

"Dad could you stay with mom? Don't mention this to anyone; we don't need our security clearances pulled if we can't get this cleared up."

Kim switched on her kimmentator, "Okay Wade, spill just how much of the house did you bug?"

"Honest Kim, just where you asked me to but I wouldn't put it past those younger brothers of yours. Those two are in Middleton High School and chock full of vitamins and hormones." Said Wade.

"**TWEEBS!** That is so, so, so, sick, and wrong. They really, really need help." Kim was grossing out dropping the kimmentator.

Wade's voice echoed from the floor, "That's for your parent's to decide. The good news is that he is legally living in Japan as a Temporary Immigrant. He cannot be removed by force at least for now."

Kim smiled grimly, "At least I have a goal, Yamanouchi. Now all I have to do is earn enough money for traveling and living expenses."

On the following Saturday a registered letter was delivered ATT: The Possible Family/URGENT

_Possible-san,_

_It is necessary to send you this message by mail rather than electronic means such as the internet which can be intercepted by a certain individual for his own reasons. While the twins do carry their share of responsibility for the graphics shown in the e-mail, the greatest portion is from one who has been trusted for years._

_So sorry, Kim Possible, for the bad news; do not contact Wade about this. Nor should your parents contact other law enforcement originations, your father would be guaranteed to lose Spaceport clearance. However, not to worry, we wish for The Chosen One to become fit in mind and body._

Kim turned away from the letter that she had been reading with her parents when she said to herself' "She's better keep those ninja claws off of Ron's body."

After she had her little tantrum, Kim turned back around to read the rest of the letter, _Please do not fear for your father's employment. In a few days a van from __**The Big Y Inc., Shinobi Security Company**_ _will, I believe you call it 'debug your house. Have no fear Master Sensei will oversee Ron's retraining._

_Kim Possible, you are invited Yamanouchi School in two months, if you cannot remember the way, a guide would be sent to Narita International Airport outside of Tokyo._

Kim shrugged off a sense if irritation, she has been there once before with Ron and she was sure that she could find her way back again without help.

_Until our paths cross once again, may Chimata-No-Kami (the Kami of highways and footpaths) guide you safely to us._

_Sincerely,_

_Takana-san_

* * *

Kim changed the motto of her web site from _'The Girl Who Can Do Anything'_ to_ 'The Girl Who Will Do Anything' _but after several lewd job offers, Kim changed her web site motto back to its original message. A minimum wage, working at Club Banana, Kim finally had enough money after two months. Even though she lived at home, she still had to pay her own living expenses, such as going to and from work, cost of food. (Especially if you can't cook, so you are forced to eat out quite often.)

Because she wasn't able to trust Wade fully anymore, Kim had to buy her tickets commercially from _Cathay Pacific Airlines. _First, she had fly from Middleton Triton Airport to Vancouver, Canada for her international flight to Hong Kong.

It was a four hour layover between flights_, 'Great a three piece chicken dinner at Popeye's fast food costs me 18.00 Hong Kong Dollars, and they didn't give back any change. What a rip-off, this airport is nothing but one large shopping center with six levels and the two ends connected by an electric tram, that you have to pay to use, or you might miss your connecting flight at the other end.'_

* * *

The _fusuma_ or sliding door, with no lattice frame, to Ron's room silently was opened and the ninja stealthy crept into the room and after a few minutes when Ron refused to wake up to gentle prods. Hirotaka grew impatient and rapped him hard on the head to wake him up.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ron yelled rubbing the lumps.

("Come, you must eat before morning purification exercisers.") Said his ninja guide ("Are you ready for breakfast.")

However, the tray was gone before his first try. Ron looked at the Master Lunch Lady, "Noonie? What? I Mean….."

"Ron-san," she complained, "look at you. You are several kilos overweight but Hirotaka has promised me that you will be ready in time."

Back in his room, Ron stripped back down to his boxers and shivered as Hirotaka told him why the purification was needed. Ron was confused and he wondered what this was all about. "Look I'm all doin' is what you say. I don't wann'a be no Rabbi, Priest, Monk, or…or holy man of any kind!"

He was told to remove his boxers as Hirotaka told him, ("Today we will begin the process of purification, in the old times you would divest all your clothing, but in the past few centuries the _fundoshi_ or loincloth is traditionally worn.")

"Hey the Ronster will do whatever you what. Let's get this show on the road!" Ron exclaimed as the knots that held his _fundoshi _around waist weren't there anymore. Ron felt terribly embarrassed that he had somehow let down Hirotaka-sensei (because he was acting as Ron's personal trainer), after he pulled up the _fundoshi_ and retied the knots.

The two men left the building and followed a white pebble pathway that wound its way through the dense bamboo growth to a cliff face with several large flat stones lying flat on the ground. There was a trickle of water on the cliff face and it seemed like all of stones had been covered in a soft green moss. It actually looked inviting, in a wet, damp chilly sort, of way.

The two men sat in a lotus position and Hirotaka-sensei told Ron to concentrate his _WA _or inner peace. Until that inner turmoil is settled, it would be next to impossible to focuses on his task at hand. To prove his point, Hirotaka-sensei pulled on a cord that Ron didn't see and ice water from the mountain stream fed by melting snow. Hirotaka-sensei was silent under the ice water, but Ron's screams were enough to start small avalanches, which brought several people running, including Yori.

"Ah. Stoppable-san, you have been practicing your screams of courage." Yori said with a smile hidden behind her folding fan.

Ron started to stand up when a mossy outcropping of stone tore his _fundoshi, _Hirotaka-sensei laid a firm hand on Ron's shoulder, "I believe that if you wish to avoid further embarrassment, stay seated!"

Readjusting his loincloth, Ron sat down again, _'This is going to be a long cold morning, I'll just die of a cold out here, and I just know it!'_

After what seemed forever Hirotaka-sensei said, ("Come, we must train. The first three days you will run once from the village to Yamanouchi. After that, the next six days will be spent running from the village to Yamanouchi, twice a day. It will be increased until the Master Sensei says that you are fit for the next phase of your training.")

("Oh man.") Ron groaned, ("I have a bad feeling about this.")

("Stoppable-san, you and your American style jokes.") Yori said with a soft laugh.

* * *

Finally, her connecting flight to have landed an all she had to do was be patient as the passengers slowly were processed through customs.

Once Kim left Narita New Tokyo International Airport, she walked out to the line of buses that would carry passengers back to Tokyo, eleven kilometers away.

Kim stood there as people pushed by as she stared at the blue and white buses. _'Damn, if it's not a tour bus, I guess they don't think of using any other language but their own.'_

Kim walked down to the Taxi stand to ask if any of the drivers spoke English, she'd even settle for Latin! It was two A.M., Kim was tired and cranky, and cabby after cab driver either couldn't or wouldn't speak English.

Finally, she found one and asked him to drive her to an inexpensive traveler's hotel in Tokyo, but too far. As an afterthought, Kim asked if he could accept U.S. dollars and the cab driver said no, she would have to reenter the airport and use an ATM there.

A very bedraggled redhead was silently cursing the Kami of the ATM, the international banking system, and the International Date Line for making her day worse than it already was. Two US Dollars, fifty cents, THAT was what she was charged for the use of the ATM, and the Middleton Savings and Loan had the nerve to charge to 15 per cent to the conversion rate on the amount withdrawn, of the five hundred Dollars she had requested, fifty-seven US Dollars, fifty cents had been withheld. Kim looked at the multicolored 'funny money'' in her hand and hoped it would be enough to get her to the mountain school that nobody seems to know about. At least she had local currency to the tune of 45, 298 yen and 73 sen.

Kim trudged back out to the taxi and said, "Take me to an inexpensive business hotel, please and thank you." She collapsed in the back seat, after removing her backpack, and closed her eyes to rest for a moment.

* * *

They passed through the brush at the base of the mountain trail and Hirotaka-sensei led Ron across the road to a small teahouse, he drank his cha while he walked around to keep limber. Ron collapsed on one of the stools, winded from the breakneck run that he felt Hirotaka-sensei had unfairly put him through.

Hirotaka-sensei pulled Ron up off the stool, ("Walk or your legs will cramp up on you, and you will be a cripple. If you are a cripple this afternoon, YOU will still be expected to continue to train. Pain is not an option. That is the Ninja Way.")

"Aw man." Ron said dejectedly.

As Ron walked around, Hirotaka-sensei returned from the small tea house with an earthenware bowl and handed it to Ron, "Drink this it is Miso soup, a traditional breakfast for those in training." Hirotaka-sensei saw that Ron no longer walked so that he could drink the soup. "Did I tell you to stop walking? We must run up the mountain to Yamanouchi for your training."

"But we already ran down the mountain," Ron glared, "almost getting us killed in the process."

Hirotaka-sensei walked back across the road and searched the brush 'hiding' the trail up to Yamanouchi and found a one meter length of brushwood, after be bent it a few times, and 'cut' the air when he swung the short piece of wood like a sword.

Ron hated that sound. _'A man, I've gotta bad feeling about this.'_

* * *

The taxi driver said nervously, ("Doozo, bijinesu hoteru.") As he carried her backpack into the hotel for her

The taxi driver and the night manager of a Tokyo business hotel bowed slightly to each other. Now it almost four: thirty in the morning that the word sounded almost like gibberish to her.

The taxi driver asked, ("Basu/shawaa tsuki no heya o onegai shimasu?")

The night manager glanced at the sleeping red head thinking in Japanese, (_'N__ever has I seen hair like that outside of anime. Is it even real?') _

She looked up from her laptop computer and smiled, the 22,000 yen poorer Kim Possible was led to her room and finally had a chance to let jet lag catch up to her. "I must be getting old."

She dropped her backpack on the floor, and removed her jacket and blouse and hung them on plastic coat hooks in the shower. Later she pressed and hung the two garments so that they would dry without wrinkles.

She flopped backed on the bed and put one arm over her weary eyes. She felt so, so tired. _'Ron, where are you? We need to talk, I need to make things right again.'_

* * *

("Yori, we need to talk.") Said the Master Sensei in Japanese.

Noonie was off to one side entertaining Hana when she spoke up, ("Yori, our two 'guests' are in Nippon and will soon be here. When the Master Sensei reads the scrolls, you will be silent.")

Yori politely protested, ("What about Hana Stoppable?")

The Master Sensei old and tired beyond his years, ("The four have been linked to this destiny, although only three could possibly know of it.")

Yori had to ask, ("And what of Possible-san?)

Master Sensei looked his most treasured student in the eyes until she bowed her head and looked at the floor. ("You will be silent unless asked to comment, Possible-san must make up her own mind on this. She must not learn Hana's heritage without learning the tale as it happened. Unfortunately, she has a tendency to jump to conclusions. This could lead to most unfortunate consequences.")

("Hai") Whispered Yori as she strove to maintain her composure as she wondered who it would be unfortunate for, her or Kim.

* * *

"OW! OW!" Ron yelped as scrambled up the path.

Hirotaka-sensei trotted after Ron occasionally he swung at the boy's legs when he slowed down too much.

Finally, Ron stopped and turned around, "What is it with you? I'm doing my best."

Ron's sensei shook his head sadly, "You disappoint me Stoppable-san, and the Chosen One would not have given in so easily."

Ron cocked his head to one side, "You wouldn't be related to Mr. Barkin by any chance?"

"Who?" asked Hirotaka-sensei.

"Never mind, it's just my fate." Moaned Ron.

_CONTINUED_

_**A/N Again:**_

KP is so goal oriented that she has brought a children's football (soccer) team to tears, in many ways, she has her father's single mindedness, coupled with her mother's temper. As for the 14 year friendship that lasted between Kim and Ron, the true question is why did it last so long?

Public education in Japan requires that English be taught for six years, ten years or more if you go to college. However, basically take tests in grammar only; most Japanese are shy about speaking in English due to a lack of practice.

Kim and Ron, both are finding out that travel is both time consuming and expensive, and can expect no favors from strangers, just the opposite of their world saving missions, when they left their high school days behind them.

There was a portion that was in Japanese with no translation. That was deliberate, Kim is not fluent in the language, whereas Ron seem seems to have a knack for languages in the cartoon series. Even if he fails to utilize this skill to its full potential. After all he talked to a naked mole rat, oversized cockroach, great-big wiener dogs, and seemed to only have problems with big 'school words'.


	4. Where The Present Meets The Past

**M**

_**A/N:**_ Sorry, for the time gap between chapters three and four but there was a death in the family. That takes precedence over a hobby.

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it is due. My story CRISSCROSS was inspired by another author who wrote three stories about the (Teen Titan's Jinx character) in Kim Possible's universe.

Yamanuchi's Lonely Heart inspired this story idea by minnesotamutt look for more examples of fan art at DeviantArt. (Sorry, links are blanked out.)

Yori's Clan name Takana is from the story **Bond of Honor** by JPMod.

Noonie or the 'Master Lunch Lady' as Ron liked to call her is from the story **Greatest Mission Ever **by mattb3671.

I will try to answer reviews, anonymous and flames obviously are out.

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

_"Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

**4. Where the Present Meets The Past**

* * *

Kim woke up the next morning in the same clothes that she wore when she sat on the bed to rest for a moment. Kim muttered to herself, "I must be getting too old for this, if I fell asleep so easily."

After her morning absolutions, there was no help for it. Kim was lost and needed to contact Wade for the location of Yamanouchi, despite her distaste of his hobby of being an electronic peeping tom. "Wade, I need you to find the location of Yamanouchi for me? Please and thank you."

The screen blinked on, a tired Wade was rubbing his eyes as he slumped in front of his keyboards, "Kim, do you have any idea what time it is? I need some sleep unless it's an emergency."

"Too bad, I need a way find Ron at that ninja school. I need it ASAP." Kim growled.

"Kim that can take time….." Kim interrupted Wade.

"Take time off from your Everlot game and perverted peeking and do it now!" Kim said angrily shutting off the Kimmunicator.

The morning passed and Wade had not called back, this worried Kim. Wade was a lot of things in her opinion now but he was still a super-genius when it came to using the computers. Now he was later than he had ever been in researching information, she had the uneasy feeling that she was being 'played' and didn't like it.

It was about 10:30AM when there was a soft knock on the hotel room door where Kim waited impatiently for Wade's return call. Kim opened the door to see a neatly dressed man in a dark blue Armani suit and tie. His silvered sunglasses hid his eyes and he held out an envelope to Kim. "This letter is from an acquaintance of yours, I've preformed my obligation by delivering this. Good-by Miss Possible."

Kim didn't make the mistake to reach and touch the man. "Who are you and why this?"

"You may call me Shinsengumi and because it was required of us to place this in your hands before you wandered where it's not safe, even for one of your renown." As he turned and started to walk down the hall, Kim saw the tip of what could only be a tattoo past the shirt cuff on one arm. The kind of tattoo only a Yakuza would have, if he was one. Kim slowly took the envelope and stepped back into the room to find out what the big mystery was. She hoped it was a lead because Wade was no help at all.

_Possible-san:_

_I am sorry that you hadn't taken our advice and allowed us to meet you at the airport, but no matter, if you would meet with a member from Yamanouchi it would be our honor to escort you to the school's location. From the fourth level of the Tokyo Tower, may your return be a safe one._

_Takana-san_

* * *

After Kim checked out, she took a taxi to Tokyo Tower to meet the member of Yamanouchi.

Kim stood at the railing and waited, it was no surprise when she felt the young ninja stand next to her. Kim turned her head to face Yori, "So what did you do to keep Wade from spying on you?"

"Our needs are very simple and the school has stood for centuries, our turning off the electricity is no real hardship to us, we are how you say, self-sufficient. What, Wade-san has been doing, instead of helping people is dishonorable." Yori gave Kim a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "We have centuries more experience than Load-san in espionage."

* * *

Ron stumbled down the mountainside in another of Hirotaka-sensei's exercisers just as the local bus stopped in the village and two young women stepped off.

Kim looked at Ron as she shrugged off her backpack, "Don't you look cute in that loincloth thingy. Have you managed to drop them to your ankles yet?"

Ron looked sourly at Kim, "I'm surprised that you made the time in your busy schedule and all." Yori winced at the harshness of Ron's tone.

"Ron, I didn't abandon you, it's just that I thought you would be right behind me, but you were never there and I never heard from you either." Kim tried to explain to her clearly upset friend.

"Well it's not like you tried to call me either you know." Ron responded.

Ron turn around, ("Hirotaka-sensei is it time to run back up the mountain?") Ron said rudely in Japanese knowing that any further conversation would lead to an argument.

("Not yet Stoppable-san,") as he and Yori took Kim's backpack and strapped it on to Ron's protesting shoulders and tightened the waist belt. Hirotaka stepped back to examine his handiwork.

Yori bowed and said, "It will be your honor to carry Possible-san's pack to the top of the mountain."

Hirotaka looked Ron over from head to toe, "You will carry Possible-san's pack to Yamanouchi in record time, while she is behind every step of the way. One misstep and I use the willow branch, understood?"

Ron's tired, ("Hai.") Was about all the answer Hirotaka-sensei expected.

Hirotaka's willow switch across the bottom of Kim's shorts when she was not expecting it did nothing to improve her mood. "DO THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BREAK IT IN TWO AND SHOVE WHERE THE SUN DOESN'T SHINE." Kim threatened.

("Kim-san and her American style jokes, however Hirotaka-san, I must inform you that this is that this is the 21st century, ACT LIKE IT! Not some witless Samurai, now shall we go? Give me that willow switch, Hirotaka-san, you enjoy using it on Possible-san, entirely too much.") Yori said as she 'shooed' Hirotaka with one hand. Hirotaka slowly followed Yori and their two 'guests' up the mountain after he glared at Yori's serine expression.

Ron trotted up the steep mountainside but it wasn't an easy climb with Kim's backpack strapped to his back as well as having scaled this mountain earlier in the day. At one point Ron started to lose his footing and slipped. When a pair of hands supported him from behind, after Ron said ("Arigatou."), he glanced behind to see who helped him. When he saw, it was Kim his neutral expression became a frown. Without a word, he continued up the trail.

Kim felt hopeful until Ron turned to face her and frowned. After that, he moved away silently. _'I didn't think we could patch things up over night but I didn't realize that he was this bitter. I want my old Ron back.'_

Yori followed Kim, her eyes taking in the byplay between the two teens before her. _('I promised Master Sensei that I wouldn't interfere but I promised nothing in not presenting myself as the best possible choice for the Chosen One.')_

Hirotaka brought up the rear as he shook his head, there was going to be trouble, he could feel it. Thinking back and comparing the two girls, he could only conclude that they were more alike than either would ever admit.

At Yamanouchi itself, Master Sensei welcomed them with a small ceremony and then they were escorted to their separate rooms for the night.

* * *

As Kim and Ron were prepared for, the solemn Shinto ceremony needed to cleanse both body and spirit, after they had changed their clothes for the kimonos that had been presented to them.

Ron rather liked his and tried to make small talk about the dark blue color with the school _Mon_.

In spite of herself, Kim had to ask, "What's a _mon_?"

Ron's thought a moment and said, "You know how some people, like Bon-Bon want to trace their family history to see if they have a Coat-of-Arms?"

Kim nodded. That was so like her rival.

"Well it's like a Coat-of-Arms but not quite the same." Ron rubbed the back of his neck. "Japanese doesn't translate into English word for word or even come close some times."

Kim smiled as they walked down the hall, "You sound like a teacher, who would've thought?"

Ron smiled sourly, "No one, it comes from living with more than one language. You speak German, Spanish, English, and of course we both took Latin."

"We know how that turns out." Kim said trying to jolly Ron out of negative mood.

"The only thing I really remember was a poem someone left in my textbook from before." Ron mused

"_Latin is a dead language and what's the use of it is more than I can see._

_First it killed the Romans and now it's killing me."_

The old Ron grinned for a moment, "It was my lifeline to keep me sane you meant well KP but you never, ever let up and a guy can only take so much."

Kim hung her head and reached for Ron, "I'm sorry if I'm that much of a bother…"

"You can't, I don't know what going on, but if you leave, you might not like the result." Ron shrugged and pointed down the hall. "Shall we go?"

Kim did have to admit that Rom cut quite the dashing figure. _'Girl you've been in England too, too long.' _She thought.

Ron looked at Kim and the unadorned red silk kimono that she had been given was close to her hair color but off enough to unsettling to the eye. He wondered if it was because of a lack of fashion sense or is it because they weren't expecting Kim.

Kim knew jealously after they entered the main hall. Yori knelt gracefully in a traditional kneeling _seiza_ position and Kim upset by her silk pastel yellow kimono with _sakura_ prints.

"Ah, Kim Possible, did you find your preparations satisfactory?" asked the kunoichi.

Kim inclined her head and had a Shego-like smirk, "Oh the bath was cold, but I've had worse, much worse. However, I think that I'd better off if in a _gi_ than this." She replied as her hand swept over the plain red _kimono_.

Ron walked over to Hirotaka out of a sense of self-preservation. "Do ya think it's safe here or should we leave the room before the girls pay attention to us?"

Hirotaka shook his head sadly, "It is my honor, no my duty, to put a stop to this distressful scene before they are lowered any farther in the Master Sensei's eyes."

Before he could intervene, however, Master Sensei made his displeasure known. The candles in the room flickered briefly before the flames died.

* * *

Noonie cradled young Hana who sensed the tension in the air and was squirming as a result. ("I will take Hana-chan to the nurse until you have determined a new meeting time, my husband.")

After Noonie and the baby were no longer in the room, Master Sensei turned to face Yori. ("I am most disappointed in you, young one; do you think me a fool? Not only have you disgraced the school by your actions but worse you have dishonored yourself.")

Kim wasn't sure what was going on, one moment the young ninja seemed confident, if not outright arrogant, and now she was knelling, just staring at the floor as if she had done something wrong. Kim looked at Ron and Hirotaka and sighed somehow she knew that they wouldn't tell. _'Stupid men, how's a girl supposed to know what you're thinking if you won't talk. Mind reading?' _Kim fumed to herself.

* * *

Master Sensei spoke once again but this time in English, "Hirotaka-san, please escort these ladies to their room so that they may change into their _gi. _Gather the students in the training field with their weapons, these two must work off their excess energy before they can return."

Hirotaka bowed to Yamanouchi's Master Sensei, ("I hear and obey Sensei.")

Hirotaka led Yori and Kim to their rooms so that they could change for the sparring session.

After they had changed, they were led to the training field where Hirotaka and Ron waited, along with the other students for the upcoming battle.

Kim and Yori faced the open circle of students armed with a variety of weapons of choice, from the _bo_-staff, and _tonfa_, to the _tessen, _axes and swords that could bo lethal were absent, and not that Kim was going to complain she was glad to have a chance to work off some stress_._

The two girls moved back to back and Kim asked without looking over her shoulder, "Truce?"

("Hai.") "Be careful of the _tessen_, they are folding fans that are also weapons, similar to the red folding fans that I habitually carry."

Kim eyed the group as the circle slowly grew smaller, "Ah, you wouldn't happen to have any idea how many we're facing. Do you?"

"If they are all here, then there should be thirty-seven trained ninja or ninja students not including Hirotaka-san or Ron-san."

Just before the fight started in earnest Kim thought, _'This is so going to hurt, __a lot__._

* * *

The two women scrubbed the others back before entering the _onsen_ and tried to relax despite the earlier tension they felt.

Yori looked across the steaming water at an apparently nervous Kim Possible, who was trying to look everywhere but where Yori was sitting. "Are you going to sit there all night without looking at me? It is very rude, are you so unused to bathing with others?"

"It's not that." Kim frowned as she tried to put her thoughts into words. "It's just that your turnaround is too swift and complete for me to believe."

"I am sorry that you feel that way but life is like that. It is not like your movies that have been scripted and paced for maximum effect. Shall we go?" The naked _kunoichi _slowly left the women's bathing area and knew that she left a very uncomfortable Kim Possible behind, literally in hot water.

That evening Master Sensei's tolerant smile form as he watched the girls disheveled and bruised forms limp into the room. The hair on both girls was no longer neat or coffered and Kim sported a black eye. She was sure that Ron did it on purpose although he continued to deny it. Yori's bruises didn't show to the others in room Kim had administered first aid and later a relaxing massage helped but neither would admit to 'giving in first' outside of the women's naturally-heated springs.

_CONTINUED_

_**A/N Again:**_

Honorifics will be used only in conversation or as needed, characters such as Master Sensei or Yori are well known to the Kim Possible universe.


	5. Yori's Ancestor's First Mission

**M**

_**A/N:**_

_**I checked with the Imperial Scribe, unfortunately, the might of the Tokugawa Shogunate doesn't impress Disney and Co.; they still own the Kim Possible Show and characters.**_

Chapter 5: Yori's Ancestor's First Mission takes place in the past and the Tokugawa Era was not a good time if you were not a member of the privileged upper class.

Abilities, origination, and equipment of the Ninja/Shinobi will be based on what limited historical information is available. (They were a secret origination, after all.)

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it's due.

This story idea was inspired by _Yamanuchi's Lonely Heart_ by minnesotamutt look for more examples of fan art at DeviantArt. (Sorry, links are blanked out.)

Yori's Clan name Takana is from the story **Bond of Honor** by JPMod.

Noonie or the 'Master Lunch Lady' as Ron liked to call her is from the story **Greatest Mission Ever **by mattb3671.

I will try to answer reviews, anonymous and flames obviously are out.

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

_"Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

**5. Yori's Ancestor's First Mission**

* * *

Oshima Reiji, the Shogun's chief retainer, _Mimbu, _official of Internal Management and Treasurer, wet his tired eyes with a tissue. _('No matter how many times I check these account-scrolls, the numbers just don't add up.') SIGH ('I find something but what and where? All we know for sure is that the government has been losing tax monies at a slow but steady rate for the past seven years. There's been no peasant unrest in the in western feudal fiefdoms to the Zama holdings in the southwest but, although still was a famine despite seasonal rain this year and the rice harvest should be good.') _Reiji rubbed his tired face, and then there was the Daimyo Lord Hijiki. _('Great Kami, why that unholy snake on two legs was allowed to continue to plague the empire I don't understand.') _

Lord Oshima looked over at the wall where a young teenaged slave girl knelt; even at the age of 57, he felt that she was the best purchase in the past six months. Now to business, "_Semmin,_ tell the Captain of my House Guards that I wish to see him. You may go"

* * *

"Um, excuse me but I'm confused." Ron said as he interrupted Master Sensei's reading.

Kim nodded, "Ron's right, I thought all this," and Kim waved her hand at the scrolls and scattered books that laid on the low table in front of Master Sensei, was supposed to be about us."

Yori was quiet, she had already received the Master Sensei's displeasure by disobeying his 'request' once and had no intension of doing so a second time. However, her dark eyes darted back and forth from teen to teen as Kim and Ron asked their questions.

Noonie entertained young Hana to help keep her quiet but her sharp eyes didn't miss the subtle shift in Yori's body language. Something was wrong but she wasn't sure what or how bad. Noonie glanced at her husband, _('I'll not say anything to Master Sensei right now. Perhaps a word to the wise is all young Yori needs to realize the errors that she has committed.')_

Master Sensei looked around the chamber before he spoke, "In this room you can see four large wax candles, each with a blue flame in response to the Mystical Monkey Power that resides in the very foundation of Yamanouchi. This same magic, if you will, coupled with the ritual for the reading of these documents," Here Master Sensei waved his hand over the collection of books and scrolls. "Will allow each of you to see into the past somewhat imperfectly but you will have a chance to understand the hearts and minds of the authors and those they wrote about. You will also identify with your ancestors; this means that in the reading you will hear your name in place of your ancestor's name. But you are warned, especially you Possible-san not to allow the events and passions of the past cloud our present."

Master Sensei looked at the three teens in turn, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, and Takana Yori. "The three of you are linked but in order for all of you to truly understand what is written it must be done in the proper sequence."

Ron gave a heavy sigh, "We'll get used to it, I guess."

* * *

Oshima Reiji leaned out of the litter to glare at the crowded streets of Edo. _('I wish my Lord Tokugawa-sama would let me dispense with protocol this one time.') _

_('I could have walked to Hikoyemon-san's with four Samurai in the time it took to assemble the procession before we even left the gate.')_ Oshima Reiji thought about the 20 mounted and forty foot Samurai that made up the small parade, they would clear the street for him but at this rate, it would take over an hour to travel less than one _RI_.

It seemed an interminable wait but eventually the procession came to a stop in front of a compound next to a wood building the size of a small warehouse painted red with gold leaf trim and a blue cloth _noren_ banner hanging in the front of the store reading, _PREOWNED GOODS, BOUGHT & SOLD HERE_.

As was befitting his rank, Oshima Reiji was led along a flagstone walkway to the meditation garden out of sight behind the large shop by the rich merchant's eldest son. Where his father stood by one stone bench (with a silk cushion) opposite was a similar stone bench with a small table with a _go _board set up between them. The two old men bowed according to their station, the merchant's mercenary Samurai discreetly withdrew under the hushed menace of the government Samurai. While the Oshima Samurai silently opened the _shoji,_ sliding panels around the garden and stationed the guards so that no one could listen in unobserved to their master.

Wordlessly the two played as a maid served cool barley tea made with spring water.

("Your _mugi-makiri_ quenches the thirst in this warm weather; it won't be long before the hot humid days of summer will be upon us once again old friend.")

The merchant thought, _('He wants something, we've known one another for better than thirty years __and__ never in all that time has he called me 'old friend' Time to find out what.')_

("You honor me too much what can this poor person do for you? If the Minister of Internal Management and Treasurer needs to sell personal effects, then the Floating Kingdom is indeed in trouble.") Hikoyemon said with a short bow and a depreciating laugh.

("Let me be blunt, I know that you buy information as well items from travelers. I have become increasingly uneasy about the outside clans to the west. Oh, they pay their tax although a good deal less due to bad rice harvests even when there was no drought. Hijiki-san must think I'm ten time's a fool to believe that tale of his. My master, Tokugawa-sama Iemochi is getting on in years and before long he will meet his ancestors as will we, old friend. Nevertheless, before I can depart into the void I must make sure that his son is the next Shogun.")

The Lord Oshima Reiji continued, ("I fear that a time of intense civil unrest could be upon us unexpectedly when my master dies. Normally the Daimyo Hijiki complains loud and long about everything but for the past five years, nothing. I would dismiss rumors as just that but he is the acknowledged leader of the western dissident clans and his lying quiet like a snake in the grass waiting to strike is not to my liking. I need information and a bonus if you can find out what his plans are, with proof that I can present to my Lord Tokugawa-sama. As I said, the Ministry will pay you well for this and as a personal favor; I will adopt your youngest son into my clan. I have no heir and he is young enough to be properly trained.")

At the end of the day, Lord Oshima Reiji's retinue was assembled and the rich merchant escorted his guest to his litter and saw him off. Turning he said, ("I need to talk to my sons tonight at the lesser hour of the Rooster, they must be there.")

That at a little after seven PM the three sons knelt and listened while their father and leader told them of the afternoon's talk with the Minister of Internal Management and Treasurer. His plans to implement the agreement reached and he would send his second son, a _Genin_, as a runner to Yamanouchi with the contract. Hikoyemon felt it best to endorse this. A civil war would weaken the Empire and the _gaijin_ would swoop in for the kill like vultures on a carcass, just as the British, French, and all the others were doing in China.

With the eldest son, Hikoyemon-san wanted as much information collected discreetly from various sources throughout Edo, no matter what class or how baseless the rumor must seem.

The second son was given some silver and told to treat his 'worthless friends' to a night at a brothel on the outskirts of Edo, after they are distracted (and his alibi) he is to leave on his mission to Yamanouchi.

The third son was informed to pack his belongings, that he was being adopted into the Oshima clan and would one day be a Samurai. ("Do your duty son. This a great honor to you and a boon to Yamanouchi. Never before have we a ninja this close to the inner government. I consul patience you are young and it will take time to earn your place in their household. In the years that come, we will have a greater chance of guide the government than ever in our history.")

In Yamanouchi, Master Sensei read the message sent by the _Jounin _Hikoyemon-san and was convinced that the school should accept the contract. That wasn't the problem; Hijiki's holdings were also home to the large Ida Ninja clan and just south of them were the allied Koga Ninja. Any men who looked like ninja or warriors entering the area could expect a fight. Win or lose wouldn't matter, the mission would be a failure.

Master Sensei knew the answer, it was obvious, no men it had to be a _kunoichi,_ female ninja acting alone as a scout for the information needed. He knew just the one to send.

("Hirotaka-san please rouse yourself and find Yori-chan. I need to speak with her.")

("Hai. I believe she is cleaning your room as punishment for refusing to follow the orders of a sensei.") With that, Hirotaka soundlessly left the room and soon returned with a wet and dirty Yori.

("Yori, what have you got to say for yourself this time?") Master Sensei asked in a soft voice.

Yori had been staring at the floor but snapped her head up at the lack of an honorific to her name. The day had been bad enough all ready, ("Sawada-sensei made his interest known to all, I was never so embarrassed in my life, his mouth smells like something crawled inside and died. I should've handled it better, instead I rebelled against any and all commands that he gave me. Forgive me Master Sensei.")

("If he has been abusing his authority, I will speak to him but none of that will concern you. I am assigning you your first mission. It will take three to four months to complete. This is not a trivial mission. You will enter and cross disguised as a shrine maiden with a 'safe passage token we have obtained from the Tokugawa government' you should pass unmolested through Ida Ninja territory.")

Two weeks later Yori stood in the Yamanouchi courtyard and bowed to her Master Sensei. She wore the traditional red and white clothes of a _miko_ with an L–shaped rack strapped to her back. The rack carried several lengths of blessed bamboo carved with ornate patterns given as a gift by a wealthy merchant for a new shrine. In the center were four extra lengths that had been hollowed out to conceal her weapons, clothing, and personal effects. After making her farewells, Yori turned and resolutely walked through the main gate of Yamanouchi and across the rope bridge.

Master Sensei watched Yori fade into the darkness of the tunnel after the rope bridge, ("Sayonara my Yori-chan. I shall pray for you my daughter".)

* * *

Ron looked up at Master Sensei, "Whoa dude you never said anything about you and Yori-san being related."

Kim looked worriedly at Ron's reaction, "Perhaps it would be best if we continued this session another time I think you broke him."

Yori looked at Master Sensei who nodded 'yes' the Japanese teenager then rose gracefully to her feet and escorted the two heroes to their rooms. When they arrived near the two rooms, Yori turned to face them, "If there is anything you need…"

Ron interrupted, "Yori-san I thought we knew each other better than this."

"Ron-san I did not know of this until the reading. Please believe me this was not planned."

After Yori left, Kim looked at Ron and made the comment, "Something's not kosher there has to be more to this than Master Sensei is letting on."

"Hey that's my line." Ron said as a knee-jerk response. He felt troubled, Ron cared for both girls. He still felt hurt by Kim's leaving him behind but knew in his heart that he would forgive her and Yori had always shown faith in him as the Chosen One but did she really know him as a person?

* * *

The next day Master Sensei began to read the scrolls:

It was a month into her mission and the rainy season was well under way, Yori worked her way down the western slopes of the mountainous spine that divided the length of Japan.

It was two hours after Yori left the roadside inn and she had passed through the checkpoint that marked the border to the Daimyo Hijiki's domain with her 'safe passage token' but now she was sure that she had picked up a shadow maybe more.

She held no illusions about her abilities; Yori knew that she could hold her own with one man, maybe two, more than that would require experience that she didn't possess. Hill brigands wouldn't care whether she was a _miko; _a shrine maiden would just be another woman to them.

In the rainy season, it was common to wear as little as possible for the lower classes. The rain could last for days on end and the clothes would never dry out in the humid weather.

Yori tossed her rack with the bamboo into the underbrush and carefully side stepped off of the road where she laid down in the wet forest and could see the crossroads. From the sound of things these were no ordinary pursuers they had horses that slogged belly deep in the mud. Yori thanked the _Kami, _all 800 million of them, for having removed her _miko_ disguise it left her naked in the woods but that was better than standing out in the bright colors of her shrine maiden costume. Yori watched the six riders as they stopped near her.

Yori watched carefully, there were five Samurai and a female _hen Na gaijin, _in a green and black riding dress with rain cape. ("Listen, you morons how could you let her through this morning?")

The Samurai bristled and a couple reached for the hilts of their _katana_.

The woman snorted disdainfully, ("Kill me and you'll have to slit your bellies for failing in your duty. You on the grey horse take the right road if you find her kill her. You on the chestnut with a black main, what's your name Miro-san? Take the left road.")

The _Kami_ over turned a bucket and the water poured out of the sky and was blown across the landscape. For a moment, Yori lost sight of her pursuers but was able to listen to part of their conversation.

("…this rain is getting worse. My Lady there should be an inn only a few _RI_ from here but with this rain it's going to be crowded.")

Yori listened intently the downpour was getting worse making it difficult to hear what was said.

("…your Lord's orders were to seal the borders and you let this slip of a girl waltz right through. Hijiki-san will be **so** proud of you.") The sarcastic voice said.

Yori wasn't sure what a waltz was but it sounded easy.

("But she had a pass from the government.")

("At this time in your master's plans, it's too much of a coincidence, can you say Tokugawa spy? She must be found and disposed of, innocent or not she must die.")

The riders rode out of sight in the driving rain and Yori knew the careful plans for her infiltration of Hijiki's castle were blown away like so many rain clouds. Now she would spend a wet night and see what she could think of by morning.

Who was this strange foreigner that was commanding Lord Hijiki's Samurai in his own lands and surprisingly obeyed her orders?

With a sneeze, Yori tried find a less wet place to sleep for the night.

_CONTINUED_

_**A/N Again:**_

_Genin:_ Were the 'foot soldiers' and 'field agents' of the Ninja. The majority remained _genins_ until they married and took up a trade to help support the clan.

_Chunin: _Were trained operate alone or with a small group in 'strategic locations' for years, such as inns, brothels, and temples/shrines near main roads that would be useful for gathering information. However, the primary purpose of most 'safe houses' was for the sake of the mission. If a Ninja your clan needed rest, food, weapons, or other supplies, it was your job to provide them.

_Jounin:_ Normally were the initial contacts between the Ninja clan and the outside world. To others they were the 'almost ruthless' merchants, court retainers, or government officials that regardless of the cost in time and effort coupled with an almost mystic ability to reach into the darkness and place them into their clutches. Quite often, the _Genin_ attached to the household were family members by request of the _Jounin. _It was believed that blood ties could overcome any temptations to betray the _Jounin_ or their clan. It is believed that a single clan would have several _Jounin_ in a large city like Edo, all without the knowledge of the others so they couldn't be betrayed if one was captured.

_Semmin:_ Were slaves. If a peasant had too many daughters, his family could starve so excess daughters were sold to 'dealers/slavers'. Slaves male or female were not illegal in this time.

_RI:_ Equals eight/tenths of a statute mile

There twelve hours in the Japanese day, each hour is broken into the lesser half (_koku_) and the greater half (_toki_):

Hour of the Rat is 11 PM to 1 AM.

Hour of the Ox is 1 AM to 3 AM

Hour of the Tiger is 3 AM to 5 AM

Hour of the Dragon is 5 AM to 9 AM

Hour of the Serpent is 9 AM to 11 AM

Hour of the Horse is 11 AM to 1 PM

Hour of the Ram is I PM to 3 PM

Hour of the Monkey is 3 PM to 5 PM

Hour of the Rooster is 5 PM to 7 PM

Hour of the Dog is 7 PM to 9 PM

Hour of the Boar is 9 PM to 11 PM


	6. Infiltration of Hijiki's Castle

**Rated M for intense scenes**

_**A/N:**_ I checked with the Imperial Scribe, unfortunately, the might of the Tokugawa Shogunate doesn't impress Disney and Co.; they still own the Kim Possible Show and characters.

_**NOTE:**_ There is an attempted rape in this chapter, as well as violent death, if it's too dark or offends, read the next chapter.

Abilities, origination, and equipment of the Ninja/Shinobi will be based on what limited historical information is available. There are Ninja museums in Japan. Sorry, Naruto fans but the_ kunai_ was not a weapon. It was used to pry loose stones and wood boards that might break a thinner more more valueable knife.

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if its better that mine, I'll give credit where it's due.

I will try to answer reviews, anonymous and flames obviously are out.

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

_"Speech"_

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

**6. ****Infiltration of Hijiki's Castle **

Yori laid on her futon and thought this unexpected twist could come between her and her Ron-kun. Possible-san seemed to be friendly her on Ron's behalf but was too suspicious of her all the time. Yori traced the patterns on ceiling in her mind's eye as she reviewed the latest events.

_('I certainly didn't expect my relationship with Master Sensei to become public knowledge so soon now Possible-san will be problematic to hostile in her emotions')_ Yori mused. _('Still it can be used to my advantage; Possible-san doesn't know how to conceal her feelings. Maybe I can use that.)_

When she made up her mind, Yori stood up and walked over to the telephone stand and punched in the numbers of her cordless telephone.

After the receptionist answered the telephone, ("Moshi, moshi. How may I help you?")

("This is Yori; I need to speak with Sumiyoshi-san the idol-singer.") Yori answered.

("I'm sorry but it is against NHK company policy to pester their stars with constant telephone calls from fans. However, if you give me your address we can mail you a 20 (cm) X 25 (cm) glossy autographed photograph of Sumiyoshi Aoi at his latest concert.")

Yori bristled at her end of the line, ("Listen I'm no fan. Go find him and drag him out of what ever bed he's in, if he complains too bad. Tell him Yori wants to talk to him now.")

("I can't do that he'll get me fired.")

_("If you don't do it I'll see to it that 'friends' of mine will have shaking your 'assets' on the waterfront dori of Abashirei City on Hokkaido to the north for Russian fishermen at two yen a pop.") _Yori threatened over the telephone.

With the muted thud of the telephone dropped, Yori smiled to herself. Her training for missions at Yamanouchi had paid off She thought about her plans and they included Ron Stoppable as a willing participant. After all a girl can't be a student forever, can she? Yori never intended on staying in the school as everyone assumed, she might as well become a nun in seclusion.

_("This is Sumiyoshi-san,")_ the conceited voice announced, _("I thought our relationship was over but…") _

_("But nothing, I have a little favor you're going to do me.")_ Yori stated.

_("Why should I do you a favor? I don't owe you anything.")_

Yori didn't like his tone of voice and felt that he needed to be put in his place and fast. _("Sumiyoshi-san you have a terrible gambling problem and as I'm sure you know it's against the law to gamble for money in Nippon. Somehow, you managed to run up a debt of six million yen with the Shinsengumi Yakuza two years ago. Now compounded quarterly it comes to one hundred eighteen million, ninety-eight thousand yen and fourteen sen.")_

_("But does this have to with a slip of a girl that I only saw on one date?")_

_("You would do well not to underestimate me Sumiyoshi-san. Just because I __let__ you take me to a love hotel for sex doesn't mean anything. I __hold__ your marker now, not the Shinsengumi, although I'm sure that I could arrange for them to collect. One way or another. Do we understand one another?")_ Yori's soothing voice carried over the telephone as she changed into her night clothes.

She heard a resigned, ("Hai") and gave a self satisfied smirk that Shego would've been proud of.

_("In two or three weeks I'll call back to let you know that you will be playing guide in the Tokyo nightclubs for two couples, yourself and me as well the gaijin couple Ron Stoppable and Kim Possible. Possible-san has a weakness for a pretty boy so you will flatter her and pry her from her date. I will take care of Stoppable-san myself and you can bed Possible for all I care.")_ With that, Yori cradled the telephone softly in its receiver and noticed a shadow retreating from the paper on the sliding panel of her room. Yori strode rapidly to the _shoji_ and slid it open, the hallway was empty. Not that she was surprised, after all, except for their guests; everyone in this school was a Ninja.

* * *

The next day Master Sensei continued the reading of the scrolls.

The morning after the riders had passed by Yori knew that she would have to take the secondary roads and footpaths if she wanted to avoid any patrols commanded by that _gaijin_ woman. It might take longer but that was better than failure and after she checked to see if anyone was in sight, Yori stepped out on to the shoulder of the road and with distaste; she drew on as much of the wet clinging clothing as she could stand.

As she pulled the straps of the rack tight across her shoulders, the teen aged _kunoichi_ turned to walk almost knee deep in mud through the spring rains.

* * *

The muted screams of pain and agony roused Ron Stoppable in his cell at first he couldn't remember anything but as his headache subsided he began to remember details of a scar faced European with a beautiful looking woman always at his side who had a dangerous air about her. They wanted to hire a gunsmith but Ron said, "No, I'm under contract to the Portuguese who control the shipping in Nagasaki. _(After the Japanese gave them clearance.) _He finished with an unspoken thought.

"If I can't interest you in profitable employment than at least let me buy you _sake_ as a parting drink..."

Ron remembered that the rice wine tasted bitter but by then it was too late and that was all he could recall until now…..

The dungeon guard taunted through the wooden bars of his cell. It was much safer to ridicule and threaten the prisoner than risk Lord Hijiki's wrath. There was another heartrending cry of unending pain and despair the guard smiled showing his bad teeth and continued to make his rounds. He didn't understand what was special about this prisoner but he knew if anything happened to the man without orders, his life would be forfeit. Ron knew that he had been called a "Stupid foreigner" but if the guard had said too much he would've been lost. The best Japanese he could manage was Trade Pidgin, a mixture of Portuguese, Spanish, and Japanese.

* * *

Yori looked at the 'outer' walls of Hijiki's castle; they were about six and a half or seven _shaku_ and made with earth and wood. It was a trip a trip wire defense against an invaliding army. The roofed guard towers looked to be about thirty paces apart, inside the tower was a brazier holding a fire that lit the immediate area, Yori smiled this may boost their morale but it ruined their night vision and would make it easier to infiltrate at night. Yori retreated into the darkness of the night and the cover of the surrounding forest. There she made as dry a camp as possible with no fire for the night in the rain. Hijiki's Castle was situated on a cliffside overlooking what is now the Sea of Japan. From her study of the castle layout, she knew that the outer most walls were over thirty _ri_ long from cliff to cliff of the promontory. The main wall of the castle proper was almost thirty paces high with another ten paces made of wood. Within that is the castle keep some seventy-five paces tall and Yori knew that was her target. If there was any information and proof to bring back, it would be there.

The next night Yori opened the four bamboo tubes to unpack her tightly wrapped clothing and accouterments. It rained this evening as well but for once, she felt the weather was in her favor. It would keep Hijiki's men under cover unless on duty and the rain clouds would obscure the moon.

Once she left the edge of the forest, Yori hugged the ground in her dark _shinobi shozoko_ and crept to the foot of the outer wall. There she listened to the lone guard on the wall between the watchtowers pace back and forth several times in order to get the timing of his rounds. After assembling the collapsible grappling hook Yori waited until after the guard passed by in his rounds and tossed the grappling hook to the top of the wall. After she waited to see if anyone heard or noticed anything, Yori quickly scaled over the wall despite the continuing rain and trotted into the shadows of the night.

With dawn, approaching Yori knew she had to find some place to hide because she could see that she still several _ri_ to go even though she had covered almost three-quarters of the distance between the outer wall and the castle.

Yori found some cover in some bushes off the road that lead to the castle and stripped down to her _fundoshi_. Better to be caught in just a loincloth than wearing clothing that would identify her as a Ninja and went to sleep.

* * *

Yori was kicked awake and scrambled to her hands and knees, touching her wet forehead to the muddy ground. Looking at his partial mismatched armor, she guessed that he was a _Ronin_ recently taken into service.

("Forgive this poor one, Samurai-sama I was late returning to the castle and had to find shelter as best I could. I work in the kitchens and brought cooking spices from the castle pantry to the officer's mess. With this rain, I didn't want to ruin what little clothing I own so I crawled into the brush for shelter.") Yori whispered in a pleading tone she backpedaled ever so slowly drawing the _Ronin_ into her snare.

The _Ronin_ slowly laid his spear-like _yari_ on the ground and smiled unconvincingly, ("Your misfortune is my good fortune, lay back and enjoy it and you might not get hurt.")

Sweeping her legs out from under her the _Ronin_ straddled Yori's, untied his wet _hakama_, and leaned forward. ("I don't know how a pretty lotus blossom like you escaped the notice of our officers to be a kitchen drudge but who am I to complain?")

Yori reached into her bundle of dark clothing to reach for a weapon but the material was wet and stubbornly refused to cooperate. She couldn't turn her head to see what she was doing without attracting the _Ronin's_ attention.

The kitchen girl was surprisingly strong but it just heightened his anticipation and sense of power as he pulled himself to her.

Yori's fingers fumbled through the pack once she had it open and swiftly identified her weapons until she found the one she had been desperately searching for, the _kaiken tanto_, a very slender needle-like dirk.

Yori gritted her teeth and pulled the _Ronin's _head down between her breasts with one hand and stroked it his hair so that the back of the neck was exposed. The other hand grasped the _kaiken tanto_ firmly.

("At last you have chosen not to resist any longer.") Slobbered the muffled voice.

Grasping his head even more securely Yori plunged the needle-like knife into the base of the skull up into the brain for a killing blow. She held the body tight against her to minimize its death convolutions and attracting unwanted attention. For several minutes, she laid there trying to comprehend what had just happened when its muscles relaxed. Then she learned the true meaning of the poetic phrase 'stench of death' from the heroic tales and legends of Japan. After she rolled the body off of her, she crawled to the edge of the brush away from the road where she empted the contents of her stomach. Yori felt faint and splayed her arms for support as she closed her eyes for a moment…

* * *

…and opened them to see a polished hard wood floor and a pool of vomit. For a moment, Yori was disorientated until she looked up and saw Kim Possible was also being sick with Ron holding her long hair away from her face. Ron kneeled next to Kim and whispered softly in her ear to calm her down.

Yori felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, ("Come with me child we'll see about getting cleaned up.")

Noonie sat in the bath with Yori after she helped to clean the young Ninja. She was patient and knew that Yori would talk in time.

("Our training dummies just fall so we can complete the 'mission' its nothing like this. In the outside world, I always turn villains over to the proper authorities alive. But what if I'm not given that choice?) Yori said softly.

("In this life there is always a choice you just have to make the right one.") Noonie answered.

("We aren't talking about the same thing, are we?")

("No we are not. You are young yet, what do you wish out of life?")

Yori hung her head but made no answer.

Noonie squinted at her, ("These old eyes may not be as sharp as they once were but I know when something is troubling you...")

Noonie sighed in frustration, ("Child you can either talk to me within these four walls as 'Noonie' or I may be forced to take notice of your 'freelance activities' as a Clan Elder and you may not like the results.")

("Hai") Yori wrapped a towel around her and happened to take the long way back to her room. On the way long way back to her room, she passed near Kim's and Ron's rooms who just 'happened' to be along the same hallway she was walking.

She could hear the sound of soft talking and laughter in Kim's room. _('The Chosen One should be comforting me not 'the so called partner who abandoned him') Yori sulked on her way to her room. _

In her privacy of her room, Yori cried into her _futon_ while she tried to sort out her emotions. She thought she knew what she wanted and what was best for the Chosen One but what if that wasn't so what then about all the careful webs that she had spun. Would she even know where to go?

When she had first entered the modern world she thought, she knew what to expect, super villains and strange allies had to be among the least of these. What she hadn't expected were the open possibilities to a woman of wealth and power if she had the will to grasp them as her own. But she had just learned very important lesson in life. While Japanese teenager was unsure of herself, she fell back into her old familiar habit of attempting to separate the Chosen One from Kim Possible.

"Kim are ya all right? I mean you were throwing' up everywhere it was all I could do to keep your red hair out of that mess! Ron kept rubbing her back and talking softly to calm her down. This loosens her towel not that she complained and pushed up against his ministrations like a cat her head rubbed up against his chin and when he tried to control her actions, he found his hand in all the WRONG places. Ron closed his eyes, he expected death in the form of sixteen styles of kung fu but she seemed to like-like it and want it that's what so made it so wrong.

Ron took a deep breath and let it out slowly, _'I'll have to think this through carefully, and I don't know what the 'sitch' is with her. KP seems to be slipping backing into to 'La-La Land' again I've got'a get out 'a here.' _

"Wonnniiieee….." Soon followed by the infamous puppy-dog pout "…..Why did you stop? If felt S-O-O-O-o-o-o good!

Ron stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm sorry KP but someone has to be the man around here."

"And you're THE MAN!" Kim growled as she leapt for Ron's waist. The titanium-reinforced belt was no match for her determination and his pants once again fell to his ankles.

"Oh man, not again!" Ron moaned.

Kim tackled Ron at the knees and soon she had half dragged/pulled his pants off while laughing.

Ron lunged to his feet in a panic only to feel a familiar small hand grasp the back elastic of his Fearless Ferret boxers. As he fell forward, he could feel the material tear. The next thing he knew was that he had fallen forward through the flimsy _shoji_ wall with an aggressive naked Kim on his back the towel haven long since fallen by the wayside. Ron displayed an agility to escape from Kim that he had never displayed on any of their missions and ran down the hallway in search of Master Sensei in the altogether.

Kim lay on the hall floor and watched as her naked BFBF ran away as fast as he could as she held his torn boxers in one hand. "Life is so not fair."

_CONTINUED_

_**A/N Again:**_

_Moshi, moshi:_ Hello (telephone)

_Dori: _Street

_Yen:_ Basic monetary unit in Japan its rate of exchange is approximately 100 Yen to 1 US Dollar

_Sen:_ 100 Sen to the Yen

_Shaku:_ The length of measure in Japan prior to the adoption of the metric system based on space between growth rings of an adult bamboo and standardized at 11.9 inches or 30.3 millimeters.

_Hokkaido:_ Northern most of the main Japanese Islands


	7. Training

**M**

_**A/N:**_ I checked with the Imperial Scribe, unfortunately, the might of the Tokugawa Shogunate doesn't impress Disney and Co.; they still own the Kim Possible Show and characters.

Abilities, origination, and equipment of the Ninja/Shinobi will be based on what limited historical information is available. (They were a secret origination, after all.)

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it's due.

I will try to answer reviews, anonymous and flames obviously are out.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

**7. Training**

* * *

Ron sat in the Great Hall with Master Sensei and Hirotaka sipping some _o-cha_ while clutching the _yukata_ to him that had been loaned to him by a smirking Hirotaka. Sitting cross-legged Ron asked, "Did anyone know this was going to happen or is this an effect of the Mystical Monkey Power?"

Master Sensei gravely asked if Possible-san had ever been threatened or sexually assaulted during one of their missions.

Ron slowly placed his teacup down, "Dude, if there had been, there'd be one less villain to worry about in this world."

Hirotaka tried to lighten the mood, "After you return to your room tonight, See if you could return my _yukata_ in one piece tomorrow?"

Ron stood up and said, "I'll try."

"That red head's a feisty one," Hirotaka laughed.

Master Sensei had one last word for Ron, "She has never been hurt like this before, I trust you can keep your actions in check. Tonight, most of all, she will be seeking love and comfort from the one she trusts most.

"Oh man this is so not going to be good," as he padded down the hallway towards their room. When he got to the room, he knocked and asked, "Kim, are you decent?"

After Kim answered, Ron slid open the _shoji_ and there laid Kim in her half of the _futon, _to Ron she appeared to wear one of his red oversized T-shirts, and her hair was in wild disarray.

Ron went behind the folding room divider, removed the _yukata,_ and pulled on a clean pair of boxers. Once that was done, he nervously walked softly to his side of the _futon_ and slid under the covers. Kim turned to face him, "I don't bite, you know; at least, not that much."

Ron lay on his back with his arms at his side and stared at the ceiling with a pathetic whimper of, "Help."

Kim rolled over to sleep in hollow of his shoulder but his arm was in the way. With an unconscious grunt, she tossed Ron's arm over her body.

Ron froze, when his arm went over Kin, his elbow hooked around to the other side and hand landed on something soft and round. That night the hormone ridden boy continued to stare at the ceiling and prayed that Kim wouldn't kill him in the morning. He lay frozen; his hand told him that she had nothing on under that damn T-shirt.

Kim woke up the next morning, well rested, and said, "If you don't move your hand, I'll show you new levels of pain."

"Kim! It wasn't my fault! It just sort of ended up there over night." Ron tried to explain as he backed away.

* * *

Kim growled once and accepted his expiation, then the two leaned forward for a 'Good Morning Kiss', what happened was, "BLAH! MORNING BREATH!" As the two ran off in different directions to clean up, while Ron dressed in his _gi_ behind the screen. Yori knocked on the _shoji_ door and told Kim Possible to wear a bathing suit for the purification ritual this morning.

The women followed a white pebble pathway that meandered its way through the dense bamboo growth to a cliff face with several large flat stones lying flat on the ground. There was a trickle of water on the cliff face and it seemed like all of stones had velvet- like cover of soft green moss. It actually looked inviting, in a wet, damp chilly sort, of way.

The two women knelt and Yori told Kim to concentrate her _WA _or inner peace. Until that inner turmoil is settled, it would be next to impossible to focuses on her task. Unfortunately, Kim had been able to learn sixteen styles of Kung Fu with relative ease of a natural athlete. However, this did not give her the mental discipline gained by most ordinary students of the martial arts.

To prove her point, Yori asked Kim to pull on the white cord next her. The next thing Kim knew was the shower of spring water that she didn't expect and ice water from the mountain stream fed by melting snow were not enough to keep Yori completely silent under the ice water, but Kim's screams were enough to start small avalanches.

"Ah. Possible-san, you have been practicing your screams of courage, also." Yori said with a small chuckle.

Ron looked back over his shoulder and shuddered, "Oh man is she going to be pissed tonight for not warning her."

Hirotaka looked at him, "It doesn't matter, and we must jog down Yamanouchi Mountain for our breakfast." Soon after, the two of them were seen to be running up and down that mountain several times.

* * *

Master Sensei, Hirotaka with a _Kusarigama_ and Yori with her trademark red _Sensu _fans.

Ron faced Master Sensei armed with a quarterstaff and Kim stood beside her boyfriend holding two three foot _gijo _sticks made of Filipino (iron) hard wood.

"This is to be a test of skill; the sharp edges of weapons will be blunted, padded, or wooden. Ron and Hirotaka will be first."

Both stepped into the sparring circle and turned to bow to the Master Sensei because he was the _Kancho _and then turned and bowed to honor their opponent.

Hirotaka stood there idling the weighted end of his chain in his left hand.

Ron remembered that Hirotaka always ate with his right hand, so Ron dove forward to his right. As the right _Kama_ end of the chain passed inches overhead Ron parried desperately when the weighted end of the _Kusarigama_ wrapped around one end of the quarterstaff. Ron pulled and the chain tightened, then Ron remembered that's how most Samurai lost their swords to this weapon. Therefore, he thrust forward with his staff to loosen the chain and stepped back with his quarterstaff in the guard position. Ron was not familiar with Hirotaka's weapon of choice but while stationed in an undisclosed location, the British SAS had given him basic training in the quarterstaff for several months and felt confident with his weapon.

Rather than wait on Hirotaka, Ron swung at Hirotaka's head with the upper third of his pole and it was blocked by chain wrapping itself around that end. Ron anticipated that and the lower third of the pole swept towards the back of Hirotaka's knees. Hirotaka jumped over the leg sweep and rolled over his back to his feet, pulling Ron's quarterstaff to him and kicking Ron in the chest up an away from him. Leaving Ron without a weapon. Ron somersaulted in the air and came down for a three point landing and pulled out his knife from his cargo pants pockets.

Ron then tried open the blade of the jackknife and couldn't. "Sorry, KP."

""That's ok, Ron but did it have to be your old jackknife?"

The Master Sensei cried, "Hold! This is a test of skill only. I have seen enough. Now it time to test Kim Possible and Takana-san Yori. Will you both please step into the sparring circle?"

Both stepped into the sparring circle and turned to bow to the Master Sensei because he was the _Kancho _and then turned and bowed to honor their opponent. Kim narrowed her eyes at the lesser bow given by the _kunoichi_ opposite her.

('This is too easy,') Yori thought, ('I can read her face like a book. She is angry and that will lead to mistakes. The Chosen One will be mine.')

'If this ninja want to-be thinks I'll treat her any easier than Bonnie, she's got another thing coming.'

Kim's _gijo_ were padded because the Philippine hard wood were known to break steel sword blades as well as bones. The two faced each other looking for an opening. Like _Bo sticks,_ they were about three feet long and one inch thick.

Yori tried to parry with her closed fan and lost all feeling in her wrist as the bent steel of the fan was sent flying. The second strike stopped just short of the base of Yori's skull.

Again, the Master Sensei cried, "Hold! This is a test of skill only. I have seen enough. Yori if this had been a battle you would be dead"

"If you think that you can take my Ron away from me, you're sadly mistaken." Kim hissed.

What have we learned from this?" Asked the Master Sensei.

"To carry more than one weapon?" Ron ventured.

"No, that would defeat the purpose of this technique; one must always be a master of their weapon. A hidden 'backup' weapon could be a lifesaver, but do not depend upon that. While unarmed combat might be able to save you, knowing your weapon's strengths and weakness are always best."

* * *

For the next week, Master Sensei had them concentrate on various meditation techniques needed for the upcoming weeks.

Master Sensei felt that there was no one to blame but himself, if only he hadn't pushed them before they were ready, but there was a subtle undercurrent that he didn't want to expose here at Yamanouchi.

* * *

Yori called her _Keiti_ that was scrambled to keep unwanted eavesdroppers out to a Tokyo nightclub. ("It's time.")

("Hai")

Yori approached Kim and Ron, "I think that as a sign of peace and apologize I would like to take you on an all-expense tour of the famed night clubbing area of Tokyo, _Roppongi District_, and of course my date. Japan's hottest singing sensation, _Sumiyoshi Aoi_."

Ron tapped his forefinger on his chin while deep in thought for a moment or two, "Nope, sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

("What! He doesn't recognize me. I'm known all over Japan and have sold more hits than any other idol singer.") Sumiyoshi Aoi exclaimed.

Ron was standing next to him, ("Dude, I speak and read and write Japanese, not so loud I'm standing right here.")

Turning to his date, "Kim what's the school word for both speaking and writing that language?"

Kim answered, "That would be fluent."

"Thanks, K.P."

Ron turn back to face Sumiyoshi Aoi, ("What I meant to say is that I am fluent in Japanese.")

"Shall we go? Our reserved table waits." Sumiyoshi Aoi said softly as he guided a bewildered Kim to the private booth.

"Where's Kim!" Ron asked Yori.

("Maybe she's tired and is resting at the dinner table, but for right now wouldn't you like to dance.")

("Hai.")

The music was slow and Yori was a good dancer but Ron keeps looking for his favorite redhead, he knew how she tended to act around 'pretty boys'. It's not he didn't trust her as much as the motives of these 'pretty boys'. They seem to think that underwear of the** Kim Possible** in their private collection would have meant something. To Ron it meant something also, that it would stay where belonged, on her.

After that brief dance, when the music ended and the four rejoined for dinner and a delicious repast. The four joined the dance floor once again for the next two hours. Ron and Yori went back to their table to rest and talk.'

Sumiyoshi Aoi showed Kim a wide staircase that spiraled down to the next level, "Here let me show you the magic that make things happen above."

Kim followed the lead from one room to another where a large number of men and women were changing.

"I've seen enough!" Kim violently pulled her hand away from the grasping follower that Sumiyoshi Aoi that so reminded her of Dr. Drakken's red henchmen.

They no longer tried to be subtle about it, as they tried to pile on and bury her with sheer weight of numbers. Kim fought back with her combination of cheerleading skills and switching from one for of Kung-Fu to another in each attack.

The actors and actress/entertainers ran up the stairs screaming and yelling about some big fight going on down stairs.

Kim twisted and kicked him hard, leaving her high heel shoe in his chest, his followers chased after Kim where Ron saw what was going down, Ron ran across the dance floor to jump feet first into the mass of goons following Kim upstairs.

Playing the innocent, Yori grabbed Ron's hand as he held Kim's, "Let us go, the police will be here soon, and we do not want the School mentioned."

"Right." Ron responded as the trio trotted away and flagged down a taxicab.

All the way back, Kim curled up in Ron's lap and cried. This whole trip was so not like Kim. He needed to talk to the Master Sensei.

* * *

After Ron saw Kim to her room, he went looking for Master Sensei because he knew something was wrong with Kim.

Back at Kim's room, a black-clad _Shinohi Shozoko _figure slid down the rope to check on her sleeping victim. After the auburn hair from the back of her ear had been eased forward, a New Improved Mind Control Device c/o Hench Co. would make Kim Possible act as a nineteenth century maiden instead of a twenty-first century heroine. Just moments after ascending the rope and the ceiling was replaced, the tiny security camera that was controlled by motion sensors turned itself off.

The black clad figure spun about slowly and reported, "The security camera turned it itself off after an intruder had exited guest room six."

Noonie sighed, ("I suppose I had better give him the news.")

Ron's Master Lunch Lady, actually a clan elder, needed to speak to Master Sensei, her husband, who had just finished talking with the young blond. ("My husband, an intruder had entered and left Guest Room Six.")

("Very well, while we have them training tomorrow, have a Security Section to check out the room for what might there.")

* * *

Noonie sadly shook her head. Over its long history, Yamanouchi had played host to more than one _Gaikoku no_ student here. After they graduated, they all took a solemn oath never to reveal its secrets. Some have although their lives come to an unfortunate end; those like Shego who did not betray its secrets remained unknown to the outside world as Ninja.

There was one applicant that had been refused, Lord Monty Fisk. Therefore, he had received his training by the rogue monks of _Tai Xing Pek Kwar_, Monkey Kung Fu; despite his claim, to the contrary in Master Sensei's eyes this did not make him a ninja.

Master Sensei pondered the problem, he was fairly sure it was Yori, but why? All she had to do was to take the oath that has kept Yamanouchi a secret for centuries. What is it she wants? He was no fool, Noonie had told him of the apparent 'bad' blood between the two women. However, the reading of the scroll had to continue, not just for Hana's sake, but Yori's, whether she knows it or not.

_CONTINUED_

_**A/N Again:**_

_O-cha:_ Green tea

_Shoji:_ Are the lattice frame sliding doors which are covered with translucent paper made from mulberry bark (sorry, rice paper is a misnomer).

_Futon:_ A Japanese mattress that was unrolled from the closet and laid on the floor that was why Ron couldn't find it in Exchange Student.

_Kusarigama:_ A chain and sickle (_Kama_) weapon with an iron weight on the other end on an eight to twelve foot chain.

_Sensu: _Traditional Japanese folding fans, disguised with steel ribs instead of bamboo.

_Kancho:_ "Owner" of the school, passed from one deemed most worthy, to the next.

_Kunoichi:_ Female Ninja.

_Gijo:_ A Philippine hardwood that is also known as Ironwood.

_Keiti:_ A cell 'phone/Moblephone

_Gaikoku no:_ Foreign


	8. Gathering Intelligence

**M**

_**A/N:**_ Please be warned that Japanese did crucify hundreds (Warriors were usually beheaded)

Disney Corp. still own the Kim Possible Show and characters, the story is mine (insert Dr. Drakken's evil laugh).

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it's due.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

**8. Gathering Intelligence**

* * *

Unlike the last time; unobtrusive recording devices under the direction of Master Sensei and the elders. Yamanouchi's surveillance crew will not even let the participants know that they're being monitored save Master Sensei.

* * *

The mystic candles were lit and once all was in place, Master Sensei rolled open in scroll and began to read…

The two hundred Buddhist monks followed their Abbot to see the Shogun, once summoned after the Shogun made them wait what an appoint amount of time. The orange robed monks had hopes that he would overturn _Oda Nobunaga's_ edit to the wholesale 'give away' where the fortified temple _Yoshizaki Gobo_ and fishing village _Oei Yoshizaki _to the Daimyo Hijiki. The slow procession wound its way up the seven floors to the Receiving Chamber. The monks then bowed to and the Abbot presented the scroll to _Oshima Reiji_, Chief of Internal Management, and Treasurer. Who, in turn read the document so that that he might better advise his Lord.

("My Lord Tokugawa-sama, I have been investigating both the monks with their Sohei warriors and the major uprisings that occurred in the past one hundred thirty-seven years Lord. My Lord Tokugawa-sama, I sent out many scouts and agents throughout the Empire, Mikkyo-san I believe they are called. Even as peasants I believe that their taxes were paid in bulk produce.")

_Lord Tokugawa turned and faced (his spymaster /for want of any other name. _("This Daimyo Hijiki-san pays his taxes in koku and is willing to provide extra Samurai for the escort of gold mined on Sato Island for the cross-country march to Edo after the short transshipment from the island.")

Oshawa Reiji knew now that this was a fight that he could not win, he had to ('_Hope that the Agents or the few ninja find something before it's time to ship.') _as he bowed out of The Great Hall.

The Abbot started to protest when Oshawa Reiji warned him in low voice, ("Did you not see those two hundred Samurai in the Great Hall?")

("Hai.") The Holy man agreed.

("If you and your followers don't leave now, The Lord Shogun can have the lot of you executed.") Oshawa Reiji said.

The Shogun said pointing at the monks and said that they did nothing to earn the monastery back. ("Now Abbot you and your kind whine like children. Get them out of my sight.") The Lord Shogun Tokugawa Iemochi spoke with an absolute power, not to be trifled with.

* * *

Doctor Lipsky's _Yojimbo_ boarded the steam launch with its crew and headed for the three ships coming to anchor in the bay. Lady vanGoh wanted to check on the cargo herself, it's not that she didn't trust the man not to screw up, well she expected him to screw it up. Therefore, she would make a personal inspection to her satisfaction.

* * *

Yori lay out in the steady downpour waiting for the next night. To her left, upslope was the former monastery that was being replaced by a five level castle. There should be more than one easy entrance for one such as her.

Below this was a stone wall unlike any Yori had ever seen, to her right in the bay were four _gaijin_ 'black ships', the _kunoichi_ knew that the information she needed was in the castle. Nevertheless, the call of those _gaijin_ black ships pulled on her, what information could they have on board and why are they here?

However much her curiosity about the _gaijin_ ships pulled on her, she suspected that it would not aid her mission. Unless the crew spoke Japanese, she wouldn't understand what they were saying if she got close enough. The risk was too great, as tempting as it was, the ships had no direct bearing on her assignment.

As Yori scanned the castle for a second time, she noticed the rock wall that hid the road as the road turned to face the bay. In the dusk of the coming evening and the continuing rain, the young ninja spotted an overhang that would give her cover from the rain or prying eyes. She debated putting on her wet _Shinobi Shozoko_ again or to wrap it to the bamboo tube caring her tools and just continuing to wear her _fuhdoshi._

In the early evening, she slowly crept up through the underbrush towards the dark overhang that promised relief from the rain. As she worked her way uphill, she encountered a small gulley with enough water rushing in it because of the rain that could make this an obstacle. Drawing the strap across her body so there would be little chance of losing it while in the water. The strap slid between her breasts, Yori slipped into the gulley, hanging onto a projecting rock.

Even though it was a hot summer night, the water running down the gully to the bay was cold. The young ninja pulled herself upstream, grateful for the brush that overhung the gully making it practically invisible at night. As she neared the bridge connected to the rock wall, Yori pulled herself out of the gully and she worked her over to the dark overhang. Once inside the overhang, she removed her _fuhdoshi_ and wrung the excess water out of the material, then hung it up on some rocky projections. Yori did the same with her _Shinobi Shozoko_ but hung them from the brush/bushes that covered the bayside of the overhang. It was going to be a long, miserable night; maybe a husband with bad breath wouldn't have been so bad compared to a mission that's barely started.

* * *

Kim Possible like many in her family was adventuresome; she had a passport from His Imperial Majesty of the Middle Kingdom. Now she would be able to see the great cities of China, save for the Forbidden City, of course, which was a shame really, she understood that it was a remarkable sight. Those were her last thoughts as she fell asleep aboard ship that was supposed to be bound for China.

In the morning, Kim Possible dressed to leave her passenger's cabin to use the sanitary facilities called an officer's head for some reason. However, her cabin was locked and no one answered her calls for help. Later that day a black-haired woman pushed open the cabin door, knocking Kim back onto her bunk, with her hoopskirt flaring wide and high with her kicking pantaloons showing, Kim's head was obscured as her arms flailed about...

Kim struggled to sit up, putting both arms on her hoopskirt and glared at the older women dressed hussar green and black. "What do you want?"

"Actually, it's not what I want but a word of advice. Keep the noise down, a lot of these boys have been at sea for at least several months to over a year and what do you think they would do to a pretty little thing like you, pumpkin?"

Although Kim saw other crew members on board she, was always escorted by the Lady in Green, strangely enough the crew kept a wide berth of her.

Kim looked at her captor/escort and asked, "You're a woman, how come you're never attacked?"

She brushed her raven-black hair over her shoulders and said with a shark like grin, "After I dumped the first half dozen or so overboard the rest got the idea that to mess with me will shorten one's lifespan."

"Oh my, was that necessary?"

The Woman in Green smirked and said, "We won't be bothered if you are quiet and stick by me."

"Yes, mum." Kim answered

Two days the ship Kim was on plus two others anchored in a large bay with a half-finished castle overlooking the bay.

"Come with me," the Lady in Green ordered, not giving a dazed Kim a chance to think about what she might getting into. As they were led up the wet and muddy hillside in the rain, Kim marveled at the differences between the castles in Ireland and what she was seeing here in Japan.

The Woman in Green turned to face Kim, "Look princess I've got to go find my employer before he does something stupid, like learning how to insult in Japanese. Now you go with this nice Samurai," Kim turned to see an armored figure, at least a head higher with a lower face mask and two swords, "he'll escort you up to see his master."

* * *

_The Daimyo Hijiki leered at the redhead in her hoopskirt, ('She might be a kitsune.') _he thought.

("STRIP HER!") He ordered ("LET'S SEE HOW MANY TAILS SHE HAS, IF ANY!)

Kim didn't know what was going on, when the two armored guards started ripping and tearing at her clothes but she screamed and was backhanded so that she crumpled to the floor. While she was semi-helpless, the Samurai followed their Lord's command to remove her clothing, although the steel wire of the hoops and the steel ribbed corset seemed to perplex them. After they dragged Kim to her feet, she was held by both Samurai and another man gestured that she should undress or her guards would cut her throat. There really was no choice, Kim reluctantly removed the last of her modesty, but as she held her pantaloons. She whipped them into the face of one of the guards trying to break free without success.

Kim wasn't sure what was going on, other than she was sure that she wouldn't like it, at the command of the large, heavyset man in rick silk robes, she was stripped naked for the large man's inspection. Kim was highly embarrassed by how 'personal' this inspection became over time, as if it were a game to this man.

("I can see that she has no tails but she does have red 'fur' above her jade gate, maybe she is a new breed of _kitsune_ that I'll have to tame.")

* * *

Kim saw a scar-faced European in a leather knee length coat and his companion, the Lady in Green, who had cleaned up and changed into a green and black riding dress.

When Kim saw that familiar female she automatically cried out, "HELP ME! PLEASE! I don't know…"

Both of Kim's guards hit and punched the helpless young woman to the floor and kicked her into unconsciousness for daring to speak without permission.

The _Daimyo Hijiki_ looked down at the unconscious body and asked, ("How many are awaiting execution tomorrow in the holding cage?")

("Sixteen, My Lord.") Replied one of the Samurai.

("Very well, she has offended me, take down to the lower chamber, and make sure that the _Ashigaru_ guard does his duty, you throw her in the cage. None may say that I am not without mercy on their final night.") _Daimyo Hijiki_ ordered with satisfaction.

The Lady in Green was about to speak when her companion whispered, "Not now Miss. vanGoh." She nodded silently.

* * *

_Daimyo Hijiki_ motioned his two new guests along with his guards down to the lower level of the castle where they would be able to watch the proceedings in comfort just above the execution grounds.

It was raining today just like it had for most of the week. However, the Daimyo and his guests were dry in the viewing chamber of the castle. After several_ bushi_ had been beheaded for displeasing their Lord in one way or another, eight or so peasants slowly came out of the lower stone base of the castle. Each dragging a full-sized cross to a hole in the ground and laid the cross down.

_Daimyo Hijiki_ faced the black-hired European, ("_Yojimbo, _translate the one thing we kept after killing all the missionaries was to use your cross for the lower classes, what kind of god would allow this to happen?")

The victims arms were tied to each crossbar and the legs were tied to the vertical piece. Eventually the men's muscles would cramp and they would die of slow suffocation. Later the bodies would be used for testing new swords.

("This last one I think will be most interesting. I normally don't like Chinese executions but this particular one is just what I want. He's a minor Daimyo who thought that he owed allegiance to the blood-sucking _Bakufu_ rather than to me his neighbor and supposed ally.")

The naked man had ropes tied to each wrist and was slowly being lowered into an oversized kettle of boiling water. His screams were l and piercing but what disturbed her most was _Daimyo Hijiki's_ hand moving in his _kimono_ and began moving in his hand in his _hakama._

She leaned over to Doctor Lipsky and said, "Say nothing, do nothing. I have to leave for a moment. Chuckles, over there is jerking off and I'm about to lose everything I've had all day.

* * *

The Samurai half dragged forced Kim to walk to the lower levels of the castle. At the lowest level, she saw what awaited her. Kim fought every step of the way, that was when Ron Stoppable saw a Japanese nude woman fighting as she was forced down to the cage. He didn't know who she was but no woman should be treated that way. The Samurai ignored the blond 'special prisoner' and laughed as she was shoved inside the cage!

* * *

Yori woke up to find two more ships in the harbor. She knew that her time was already running short, she could 'feel' it', so after dressing, the young _kunoichi_ carefully scanned the stone base of the unfinished castle. From the section, that was apparently a monastery and being converted into the castle, she could see a door with steps leading down to the sea. Probably the monk's escape route if things deteriorated. A _Daimyo_ was not supposed to have an escape route, he was supposed to fight and die with his men.

_('Right.')_ Thought Yori cynically.

Not waiting for nightfall this time Yori slipped on her iron spiked _Tekagi_ claws for her hands and feet and climbed the slanted rock wall after making sure it was all clear at the time.

Yori noticed on her way upward the large cannon on the lower parapet; these were by far larger and newer than any of the Shogun's _Teppou_ which were at least one-hundred to two hundred years old, that the Spanish had unwillingly left behind.

Most Japanese buildings of that time were built on short wood pilings, about one and one-half feet above the ground to prevent wood rot from the wet earth. Yori, like most _Ninja_, were taught to exploit this built in weakness.

The _Kunoichi_ listened and heard nothing, hoping she was right Yori unfolded her _Shikoro_, hinged in three parts, and began to saw at the floor board above her. It seemed like forever to the nervous young ninja, if any guard found her in that 'helpless position' she knew that, she was as good as dead. After what seemed like hours, she had cut and pried enough floorboards to allow her entry into the room. She heard sounds of a muted struggle pass by the room she was in, Yori slid open the _Fusuma_ sliding door a crack to see two _Samurai_ 'walking' a naked redheaded woman.

_('Obviously a prisoner so all I need to do is follow them discreetly, I can check among the prisoners first before taking a greater risk of discovery in the upper levels looking for papers or documents need for proof to complete my mission.')_ Thought Yori as she silently killed a passing serving girl then dragged the unfortunate woman's body into the room. Taking her outer serving 'short' _Kimono_, the body slipped down beneath the floorboards along with the cut wood, the hole was then covered with a _Tatami_ mat.

Putting the serving girl's 'short' _Kimono_ over her own _Shinohi Shozoko_, Yori walked down the hall looking for the lower entrance. It was easier than she thought with the two _Samurai _escorts and an _Ashigaru_ guard 'playing' with the new prisoner. Yori saw that their armor being in 'the way' of the uncooperative redhead was frustrating the three men; Yori reached inside 'short' Kimono and quietly drew out her _Ninjato_. When she saw that they were fully 'occupied', Yori struck as quick as a mountain viper. She hesitated in killing the woman who had just been raped and stared at her.

("Do you speak Japanese?)

"N—no, I don't understand what you're saying."

With a sigh, Yori rolled the man's body off Kim and helped her up, after she went through the dead men's possessions to find anything that Kim could clean up with. With the door open, Yori had Kim drag the dead bodies inside the lowest level, where she went pick up one of the swords and found the tip of Yori's _Ninjato_ at her throat, carefully leaving the sword lay Kim stood up palms out to show that she was empty-handed. Pointing the stone wall Yori made hand motions that she wanted Kim in that area.

After Kim complied, Yori shut and barred the door, as she ignored the noise from below as well as the _Ashigaru_ guard running up the stone stairs. _('That guard is either the lowest of the low or he's on punishment duty. Either way, he's a dead man.')_ Yori thought dispassionately. As she palmed two _Bo-Shuriken _and waited after he came in range, she made the underhand throw required; the two spikes shaped weapons sank deep into his neck killing him.

Yori removed the 'short' _Kimono_ and tossed it to Kim, showing that she had another set of clothes on, they were black. Kim fumbled trying to get dressed but the other woman, all in black did not make her feel at ease. Even after the immediate threat was over, Kim found that she needed help getting dressed in these strange clothes. The woman in black, Kim could tell by her chest even though she replaced the head cover that left only her eyes showing.

'_Why is it that I end up looking like some flat-chest boy, no matter where I go or who I meet?_' Kim complained_._

The black-clothed woman gave her no choice but pulled her from cell to cell looking for something or someone. Cell after cell held only Japanese; these were ignored as Kim was pulled to other cells. Finally, Yori thought she found the one she wanted. He was a freckle-faced blonde _Gaijin_ chained to the wall rather than just left in his cell so he must be special for some reason.

("Do you speak Japanese?") Yori asked.

("Only trade lingo, you know some Japanese, mixed in with Spanish, and some Portagee. We could make ourselves understood.")

("Can you speak other languages? Talk to the girl next to me.")

Ron looked at the redhead and became lost in her green eyes; he had to shake his head out his stupor. He tried several languages before English…

"That's it! Thank the Good Lord somebody can speak a civilized language!" Kim exclaimed. Heedless of the _Ninja_ with a very sharp sword, luckily for Kim Yori didn't understand a word but she did notice the tone of voice. Fortunately, for Kim, Yori was too busy with her lock pick to really be annoyed.

"So what did they want you for?

"Scarface wanted to hire me as a gunsmith for this _Daimyo_ guy and when I said no I had a job in _Nagasaki_, my drink must have been drugged, and I ended up here."

"Why you, and not the local gunsmith?"

"In the time that I've been in Japan all armies, that have guns use matchlocks, all things being equal that's fine. However, Scarface sold a bill of goods to the boss man here. 10, 000 flintlock muskets, completely unassembled and I was supposed to teach the local gunsmiths or else; which gave me a pretty good idea how long I'd last after the 'training' was done." Ron said in English after Yori had unlocked his shackles. "Where can I get a knife and a sword? They're not putting me back in here."

Kim shook her head, "Miss. Sunshine put a sword to my neck when I tried to arm myself, so I don't think so."

Yori motioned them to a level space back out in the stairs and faced a wooden door. Through trade talk and hand, gestures she managed to understand the gist of their conversation. _Daimyo Hijiki_ is trying to amass a large number of advanced muskets, for Japan, but what are his plans for them? What of the _Gaijin_ ships in the harbor, they outclass, and out gun, anything the Shogun has afloat.

* * *

("What kept you,_ Yojimbo_? You missed the best part, he died already.") Asked the _Daimyo_.

Doctor Lipsky stared at his bodyguard, completely lost, not understanding a word that was said.

("My Lord Hijiki, I would be lax in my duties as a _Yojimbo_ if I did not patrol the area my Master Lipsky is in.") She lied. ("Master Lipsky needs his rest, until then when we meet at the appointed hour.")

Miss. vanGoh pulled Doctor Lipsky by the arm, which was beginning to hurt. "Shut up!" She said in a harsh whisper. "I was followed by two men with drawn swords, so I had to kill them."

"Wer…were they _Samurai_?" Doctor Lipsky didn't want to end up being crucified, he wasn't even Christian.

"I could always go back and ask _Daimyo _Hijiki but I think that's a really, really bad idea. Anyway, I dragged the two bodies to the shithole and removed the wooden cover; I dropped the bodies down the commode and replaced the cover. Their lost and I don't think they'll ever be found. Still we don't want to be around when he decides to question us or that he doesn't need us anymore." Miss. vanGoh whispered.

"Let's go down to the ships and join the good Professor on his steamers where he can tell us all about his latest 'toys'.

_CONTINUED_

_**A/N;**_

_**Sohei: **_Fanatical peasant warrior cult guaranteed to go to Buddha's Western Paradise if killed in battle.

_**Mikkyo: **_Estotreric Budda Sect

_**Koku:**_ A bundle of rice equals to what one man could eat in a year as a tax.

_**Sato Island:**_ An island in the Sea of Japan that was the major source of mined gold in Japan at that time.

_**Head:**_ The head for the enlisted men of a crew was at the bow of a sailing ship of that time when the crew could do its "duty" over the side. The Captain and paying passengers used the Captain's Head on one side of the passageway near the stern and the first, second, and third Mates head opposite the Captain's head.

_**Kitsune:**_ A fox, in Ancient Tales and Folk-Lore of Japan by _Richard Gordon Smith, 1918_ this fox was a trickster and known to be mischievous to the rue of many a proud Samurai. Only the females could take human form, and their tails showed their age (age was respected) as well as their power. (Nothing like Naruto.) There are stories of Fox-Wives who stayed with their husband/mate unto death.

_**Bushi:**_ Warrior class, but not necessarily Samurai.

_**Bakufu:**_ Derogatory word for 'Shogunate.

_**Tekagi:**_ Also called wolf or tiger claws, these were used for wall climbing but were useful in close combat as well.

_**Ashigaru:**_ Foot soldiers in support of a local _Daimyo._

_**Ninjato: **_Ninja short sword, single edged. Although for most _Ninja_ any short sword would do.

_**Gaijin:**_ Southern barbarian, because original contact came up from Indonesia. Today this term is considered a slur.

_**Yojimbo:**_ Bodyguard


	9. Herr Professor, the Doctor, and his Body

**M**

_**A/N:**_ Walt Disney Co. still owns the Kim Possible Show and characters all I own are three DVDs.

I know that some readers would rather I work on Remberance but I learned my lesson, because of my injuries and other things happing that could not be avoided I will finish the oldest story first.

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it's due.

I know some of you are not happy with the story 'jumping' back and forth in time but it was either this or several stories related to one another and I wouldn't bet on how long that would take!

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

**9. Herr Professor, the Doctor, and his Bodyguard**

* * *

As the _gaijin_ black ships sailed out of sight in the rain, a wet Doctor Lipsky meet his partner-in-crime, the helmed headed Demends. His bodyguard, Lady VanGoh, was checking out the huge cannon on a turnstile, centerline, amidships. Strolling aft to talk to her employer, Drakken who was talking to a short red coated man wearing a helmet of all things, he sounded German to her.

"Hey Shorty, that big cannon it looks like an oversized British Rodman. Did you ever test firing it broadside?" asked Lady vanGoh.

"**My name is Professor Demends und you vill give me proper respect **_**fraulein**_**!" **The short but loud German shouted. He waved his crew of thugs over and pointed at the _fraulein_ with an evil smile.

"Doc you might as well sit back and see why you hired me." Said Lady vanGoh as slipped into her combat stance as Professor Demends' crew of bullyboys closed in. Despite the rain, Lady vanGoh was glad that she was finally able to cut loose with her frustration on the crew about to attack her, big mistake for them. As the crew closed eagerly in the rain, a few recognized her _savate_ style of French martial art and wisely held back rather than get their teeth kicked in.

As the bodies went flying Doctor Lipsky turned to Professor Demends and held out his hand saying, "That's fifty gold marks you owe me, I knew she was the best when I hired her."

"**Vot! She's a martial artist and probably an assassin as vell." **Shouted the short leader.

Lady vanGoh stepped over the prone bodies of Professor Demends' crew and asked what was defending Sato Island. He looked blank for a moment, reminding her of Doctor Lipsky, "You know where the gold is mined and minted. Just what will we be facing?"

"Nothing much," the Professor said smugly, "Just a castle and some fifty thousand barbarian varriors armed mainly vith swords. Nothing my ships and cannons cannot handle, they **vill** surrender."

"Most of those 'so-called barbarian warriors' are the Shogun's elite Samurai." Said Lady vanGoh flatly, "If you don't mind I would like to watch from another ship with Doctor Lipsky."

"As you vish, I vill have some of my men row you to another ship in the captain's gig vhere you can vatch me destroy everything on the island."

As they were rowed to another ship during a break in the rain, Doctor Lipsky complained all the way. He wanted to stay on the 'flagship' so he could watch the big rifled cannon go 'BOOM'.

Lady vanGoh muttered, "That's what I'm afraid of. The British removed all their Rodman's from the Royal Navy until they can find out why they have a tendency to explode."

* * *

As the ships neared the island, they split up to their assigned tasks Professor Demends' 'flagship' with its big gun and two other ships would bombard _Sato Island. _The fourth steamship would attack all ships and junks so there would be no escape from the island. The fifth steamship turned and maneuvered towards the main island where the Shogun's fleet is docked. It slowed to a stop as the sails were reefed except the top sails, jib, and spanker to maintain steerageway while the paddlewheels stopped even though smoke billowed out of the ship's single smoke stack.

As the pair walked towards the quarterdeck, Doctor Lipsky continued to whine giving Lady vanGoh a migraine headache.

"But I wanted to see that big bun destroy that castle and all those _Samurai." _Doctor Lipsky whined incessantly to point of her wanting to hurt him with bodily harm.

Lady vanGoh looked at the captain (he had the most gold braid on his wet summer coat) and asked, almost pleaded, "Could you get someone to get him out of the rain and into some dry clothes, and some warm mulled wine to put him to sleep before I lose my temper and my employer."

Captain Ritter watched in fascination as the woman in green and black tried to wring out her hair of excess water and braid it into a coil. The captain called to a ship's boy and told him to get her a foul weather hat. Although it had let up some, it was still a light rain mixed with a mist. The other four ships had disappeared towards _Savo Island._

"_Fraulein_, I mean Miss. Welcome aboard the Bremerhaven, a steam-driven paddlewheel barque. She has twelve cannons, twelve pound shot as her main battery, three port, and three guns starboard forward of the paddlewheels. Then three guns aft port and starboard after the paddlewheels.

On the raised quarterdeck, she watched five swivel guns one and half pound shot are emplaced to keep from being boarded from small craft.

On the raised for'castle were two more swivel guns and two bow chasers, affectingly known as 'long nines' by their gun crews, both for the weight of the shot and the length of the gun barrel.

* * *

A ship's boy with deep snare drum began to beat 'Action Stations'.

Lady vanGoh watched as the landsmen (they would be known as marines in any of the world's Navies) scrambled up the ratlines high into the high fighting tops. Ship's boys spread sand on the deck, so the men wouldn't slip in the wet and the blood. The powder monkeys (the same age as the ship's boys) wearing felt slippers so they wouldn't strike a spark and accidentally blow up the ship's magazine walked fast with their dangerous charges of gunpowder to the cannons and swivel guns.

"How sure are you that you can fire in this most foul weather?" Asked the dripping wet Lady vanGoh.

"Oh the cannons and musket-rifles are all cap locks; you of know of the percussion **Mousqueton D'Artillerie MLE 1842**, the newest shoulder arm to leave France? With this wet weather, their bows are useless, trying to get a matchlock lit will be next to impossible, and trying to light a quill or fuse of the deck cannons, maybe good for one shot but no more."

"You will have to be careful of the lower deck guns; after all, they'll be out of the rain." Lady vanGoh said. _'But I have I'll have to have a chat with the shrimp about how he got his greedy German hands on Frances's newest __**mle**__.'_ She thought to herself.

It was still drizzling as the ship churned forward into the mist. The temperature had to be over ninety degrees most of the gun crews were bare foot for firmer grip on the sandy deck, many had bandanas around their necks or tied around their heads to keep their hair sweat and wet out of their eyes.

Lady vanGoh said to Captain Ritter, "I like how the mist makes the bare skin on your men glisten; maybe I should take my top off too."

The yardarms and fighting tops gave muffled whistles and catcalls, gun crews all looked at her grinning but kept silent with their gun captains standing over them.

"Maybe not, I'd hate to distract your crew in the mist of battle." Even she had to smirk at her own bad pun.

"Don't worry, I won't make you suffer if can sink or disable all of the Shogun and his allies' ships I know they couldn't keep up in this weather. Also that army is supposed to guard the gold when it arrives."

"No, _Sato Island_, is out of sight on a clear day and we are blessed with this, they can't see one half mile from shore. The army will sit there not knowing what's going on but no matter they suspect, what can they do if we sink their ships?"

Captain Ritter understood, from his years at sea, he knew that you could see the topsails of a full rigged ship at twenty-four miles or so depending on where the sun was (it would reflect off the opposite ship).

"So what do you say? Every city and town will be easy pickings with only peasant militia and _yakuza _to defend them. So what treasure and women would be ours for the taking."

"And here I thought you were just a hunky Captain, Time to let them know we mean business."

There was a muffled 'thump', Lady vanGoh was startled and turned her head towards the bow.

Captain Ritter gave a chuckle, "The bow chaser from the starboard side if my guess is correct, because we are coming in at that angle."

* * *

On a sudden thought he called for the Third Mate, "I want you to take the box of tallow and the lead line with three men. One to cast, another to call out the mark and see what stuck from the bottom to the tallow cup, and the last to use as a runner to inform me of recommended for changes of course."

Up forward, the leadsman swung the weight and its knotted rope (every sex feet or one fathom) into the misty and dark depths of the bay. The Third Mate nodded to the 'runner' and told him to give the Captain his report.

The 'runner' knuckled his forehead in salute and gave his Captain his report over the loud crash of the twelve pounders smashing their targets.

Captain Ritter sighed, it was a mixed bag as usual, and the bay was four marks deep with mud and small stones on the bottom at that point. However, with no chart of the bay, he was sailing blind, thus the slow speed. Were there any shoals, hidden underwater rocks, or sudden change in coastline that could trap his ship in a cul-de-sac, or lee shore?

As the crewman was returning to his station, a stray musket shot struck him down.

Without warning from the muffled cannons roared making vanGoh swear in French. The gunpowder from the cannons discharging made the rest of the ship invisible to her.

The first ship in line that was fired on was burning with an eerie reflection in the mist and water then exploded into a miniature sun.

* * *

She woke up with the lollyboy was washing the blood and burns from her face. A quick check made sure her clothing was still fastened properly or someone would be hurt badly. The massive headache in the semi dark space below decks could mean only bad news. She laid her head back on something soft and watched one of the lanterns swing gently back and forth.

"Ah, you've come back to the land of the living." Said the man wearing a bloodstained apron as he held her forehead and turned it to one side to check her wound. That flintier of wood tore your foul weather cap to shreds but your braided thick hair saved your life. Though it was a nasty, nasty scalp wound, you have. Oh I am ship's surgeon and the lollyboy, my assistant Mark."

Everything went dark again, when she came in addition, it was in a different room. After she checked, only her slippers had been removed when she was laid in a padded bed frame suspended from the overhead by ropes, she felt down her right leg and she had been left with her knife strapped to her thigh, she felt safer in her weakened condition.

At the knocking of the door, Lady vanGoh raised herself up on her left elbow, while her right hand drew her knife and hide it in the space between her arm and her sloping body. Looking at the door she said, "Come in."

Captain Ritter walked in followed by a seaman who placed a wooded bucket of water with steam rising from it and some white clean clothes were placed nearby. "I will leave you to your sponge bath, Miss. vanGoh. When I close the door, slide the wooden bolt across to the wall, and drop the nearby pin through the hole in the bolt to lock it."

She removed her clothing to wash the blood and the grime from her body. As she wrung out the washcloth, the water in the bucket turned pinkish grey until only her bandaged head was left. After she washed her face, neck, and the rest of her head that was not covered by the bandage, she slowly unwound the bandage while she stood in front of a wall mirror.

She frowned at the black hair stubble that showed on her head so she picked up a small hand mirror to see the reflection of the back of her head where her wound was. Her head was shaved clean for some stitches and as far as she could tell, it had just been washed. That just wouldn't do, she rummaged around until she found the Captain's alcohol chest. She chose a vintage 1769 Bordeaux wine after she nodded her head in approval of the Captain's taste in fine wine. Lady vanGoh tore the white cloth and folded it into a square pad, she took a swig of the wine to help kill the headache, and then with the pad over the mouth of the bottle, she soaked it in wine. She winced at the bitter sting of the wine as she bandaged the pad over the wound.

Then she hurried to get dressed so that she could go out on deck for fresh air and information on what happened while she was unconscious. The door was unlocked as she walked up the passageway to the open air on deck.

* * *

When she saw the Captain she asked, "Captain Ritter do you think you could have someone get me a new hat to keep my bandage clean?" How long was I out? I see no sign of the Shogun's fleet or any towns or cities."

"That was a nasty head wound and you've been out for almost a week. Your employer has been moved to the Third Mate's cabin because it has the shortest route to the ship's side, it seems your employer suffers from seasickness; his skin turns an odd shade of blue."

"Well we raided the North-east coast, I plan to turn about near here and try for Hong Kong as the wind allows conserving fuel." Replied the Captain.

"What do you think happened to the Professor?"

"To tell the truth I don't know, he claims to be a genius but a seaman he is not. For all we know he could be bombarding Tsushima Island south of us or that huge cannon could have blown them to kingdom come."

"Very well, I will take my leave of you and this fine ship in Hong Kong as soon as Doctor Lipsky pays me the balance of what he owes me. I'll catch a British mail packet ship to Egypt, across the Med to France. The Doc was in on this mad scheme with Professor from the beginning, my contract ended when we left Japanese waters."

With that, Lady vanGoh tossed her canvas bag of personal belongings and clothes her hussar saber was strapped to her waist. As she climbed the ship's ladder, she said to the still complaining Doctor Lipsky. "May I never see you again in this or another lifetime."

"But…"Lipsky tried to beg.

"I said it and I meant it, you are on your own, our contract is ended and I don't want to hear your voice again." Said the former bodyguard.

_**Continued**_

_**A/N;**_

_**Sato Island:**_ An island in the Sea of Japan that was the major source of mined gold in Japan at that time.

_**Bushi:**_ Warrior class, but not necessarily Samurai.

_**Ashigaru:**_ Foot soldiers in support of a local _Daimyo._

_**Gaijin:**_ Southern barbarian, because original contact came up from Indonesia. Today this term is considered a slur.

_**Yojimbo:**_ Bodyguard


	10. Escape

**M**

_**A/N:**_ Walt Disney Co. still owns the Kim Possible Show. It seems bad karma follows me on this story.

Please _READ AND REVIEW_ it's the only way we, as authors, know whether or not readers like our stories and how to improve them, and yes I listen to story ideas and if it's better that mine, I'll give credit where it's due.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"Speech" ("Speech in Japanese")

'_Thoughts'_ _('Thoughts in Japanese')_

("Speech in Japanese") "Speech" = Trade Talk

**10. Escape**

* * *

Yori quickly opened the wooden door with the cliff going up on the right and a drop down to the angry looking sea, who knew how many feet below; the slippery stone stairs were only about three feet wide. The wind and rain whipped wildly causing Ron and Kim to hesitate where they could fall to their deaths.

Yori tossed _tetsu bishi _down the stairs to slow the condemned prisoners down for their escape out the door to the sea. With no guard, the prisoners battered at the wooden bars until she could hear them groan and crack under the pressure. When she saw this Yori motioned, her blond charge and the redhead he insisted on bring along.

("Baka at Tsukeru wa nai.") Yori muttered.

"Huh?" asked Ron.

"Go, go." Hissed Yori in an annoyed tone in trade lingo. Then she turns to pull the shut with a wire on the door's latch and jammed it shut with a _kunai _and breaking the cast iron blade in the door seam after she had wound the wire to the broken blade so that any attempt to pull it open would just jam it tighter. Yori knew that once the prisoners found that could not open the door, they would charge up the stairs into the lower castle gathering weapons along the way. Better to die fighting than to die by torture the next day.

As Kim tried to go down the stairs, the wind and rain tugged wildly so that only her 'sash' of her _yukata. _She yelped and she panicked as the wind tore at the top and bottom of her new garment, Kim almost lost her balance as she leaned towards the drop into the storm-lashed sea.

Ron's arm reached out and pushed her against the cliff wall raising his voice above the howling wind, "Belay that! Your trying to act modest will get you killed, keep your back to the cliff, and slowly work your way down the stairs."

Yori worked hard to contain her urge to make them step down faster but she saw the male _gaijin_ was doing that already. The _kunoichi_ looked up and couldn't see any guards, she breathed a sigh of relief it looked as if the guards were more concerned with keeping out of the weather than their duty. It seemed like forever but in fact, in about an hour they were on the wet stone landing next to the beach with the village's small fishing boats pulled up on shore.

Yori was about to tell him that they needed to move overland as fast as possible, although she wouldn't say why other than it would be death to be caught. The sea was a last resort and only when the female _gaijin_ collapsed did she have to agree.

Ron looked at the different fishing boats and selected one of the larger ones. He turned it around so the bow was facing the water, shaking his head over the sculling pole he went to find two others.

When he came back, Yori was staring at him, ("Baka je nai.")

("Sekkaku) now I need you to help me with these rocks so we can stave in the sides or bottoms of the other boats and get under way." Said Ron in Trade. "I don't want fat, dumb, and, ugly to send his 'mini-onions' after us.

Yori looked at Ron in confusion; his bad pun did not translate in her mind.

("Naruhodo.") Said Yori after heaving rocks into boats and then helping Ron to slide the boat to the water's edge. Like most Japanese of this time, they didn't stray out of sight of land; she wanted to go return the way she came, inland. Nevertheless, the _chapatsu_ _gaijin _was curled into a ball, not moving or saying anything, but her mission target, the male _gaijin_ was adamant about escaping the into the trackless storm tossed sea. Yori wasn't so sure; she would prefer to take her chances that they might have to fight their way out over land.

Ron picked up Kim and placed her low in the bow of the boat and covered her with a rough cotton cloth in hopes that the water would wash over the side rather than swamping the small boat. Ron motioned Yori to kneel in the middle with one of the shorter sweeps and told her to push against the bottom or rocks if they were in danger of hitting any. She also was given a wooden square bucket for bailing water that was bound to crest over the craft.

Ron pushed the boat into the water until he was almost knee deep in the surf after he jumped in the flat bottomed boat he used his sweep to push the craft up and over the next wave Ron yelled ("Push, push) to get us away from the lee shore. We need to get to deeper water fast."

("This is madness to tempt the kami by going out in a kamikaze like this")Shouted Yori, as she poled to get the frail craft past the breakers near the beach and into what was she hoped calmer waters. Once they were past the waves crashing ashore Ron worked the sweep vigorously to make head headway as the small boat corkscrewed through the waves.

('_Oo-wadatumi-sama is going to kill us for trespassing in her domain when she is angry.') _Yori as she thought about their possible death and the failure of her mission. She took a terrified glance aft at the male _gaijin_ as she continued to bail out water. ('_He has more courage than an any Samurai to ride this storm and defy the kami.')_

As a deep water sailor, Ron was free in his element as he stood bare feet braced far apart knees bent so that he remained upright no matter how the boat tilted. He shouted, "BOO-YYY-AA!" This was nothing compared with the North Sea/Atlantic Ocean storms he grew up with. Into the face of the storm no matter how the winds howled and the rain lashed at him, he seemed to defy the kami to do their worst and seemed to enjoy it.

Once they had gotten far enough away from the coast, the water was calmer as the storm's heavy rain moved north and let a steady rain and the wind calm things to a reasonable amount where there seemed to have less chance of their frail craft capsizing.

Ron lashed the remaining sweep upright and tied a jury-rigged jib out of the rough cotton cloth that had covered Kim; strangely enough, she neither complained nor moved as this was accomplished.

Now that Yori was not, in immediate danger of death, felt strange her stomach was queasy and felt like whatever she had to eat and drink was going to come up at any time. She dropped the pail to the bottom of the boat and desperately tried to untie the wet knot of her facemask/hood before she became sick in it. The stubborn knot would not loosen under her fingers, in desperation Yori tried to pull her facemask off but only succeeded in trying to choke herself.

TOO LATE! Her vomit erupted inside her face mask and she thought that she would drown in her own vomit.

When Ron saw the girl in black collapse to bottom of the boat, he lashed the sweep steady to act as a temporary rudder. He lowered himself to crawl forward on his hands and knees to the _kunoichi_ and tried to untie the knot to her facemask/hood to no avail. As Ron bent and fumbled about as he searched Yori's unconscious body until he found what he was looking for a knife and scabbard. Ron placed the foot long scabbard in his rope belt when he found it also had a six inch double edged pen knife which was safer to use when he cut the wet knots and pulled the hood off Yori. Ron grabbed the square wooden bucket by the handle and dipped it over the side. He dumped the seawater in the Japanese girl's face to wash the vomit off after he dropped the bucket in the boat Ron turned Yori on her side so that he could use his fingers to clear her mouth. After that, he saw that she couldn't breathe so he untied the sash around her waist followed by several splashes of unfamiliar items fell into the water in the bottom of the boat. He didn't want to think about those this girl could be _dangerous. Ron quickly opened the front of her clothing he saw that her breasts were_ tightly bound so he carefully cut the bindings between her breasts in the hope that it would help her to breathe. Still nothing, so he tried to press her ribs and abdomen and nothing seemed to work finally in desperation he held her up and hit her back repeatedly until she coughed up what had been lodged in her throat and was choking her. Who knew that she would be so desperately seasick?

Yori was gasping for air, ("_Arigato Gaijin-san_").

Ron didn't say anything; he untied the sweep and looked towards shore as he tried finding a beach rather than more rocks to pile up on. He knew they wouldn't have daylight after another hour or two. Ron didn't fancy a run to shore blind in the dark and rain. He turned the fishing boat towards shore and hoped for the best. The small boat jarred to a halt the next wave spun it sideways and swamped it.

Ron jumped over the side only to find it less than a foot deep without the storm's waves. ("Miss I will try to pull it the rest of the way ashore") "But I need you to make sure she does not drown." Ron yelled over the sound of the incoming waves.

("_Hai_.") Yori called back as she turned the female _gaijin_ over on her back. She didn't care if the _chapatsu _female _gaijin_ lived or not she would leave her fate up to the kami. Unconscious she was a liability to their escape from the grip of Daimyo Hijiki's pursuit when the storm lets up. Then she moved to the back of the boat to shift the weight away from the front and use the sweep as a pole to help push the craft to the beach.

Ron slung the waterlogged boat's bowline over his shoulder and pulled it towards the beach step by slow step. Suddenly he found himself in chest deep water and only small waves; it looked like the sandbar took the brunt of the sea's fury for which Ron was grateful. In only a short while once, the boat was past the sand bar in a short while the boat was pulled up a few feet on shore as the three sprawled on the beach in the rain.

* * *

Ron felt utterly drained but it was going to get dark soon. ("Miss. Find or build us a shelter from the rain) or we will die of exposure take the other girl with you." Ron said in Trade. He tried to pull the boat further up on the beach but couldn't the waterlogged fishing boat was too heavy. Tired as he was Ron grabbed the three sweeps and the rough cotton cloth that had been the make shift jib sail. He headed off the beach to see if any kind of shelter had been found or set up.

A rocky overhang was part of the cliff wall with the use of the three poles and thick wide leaves they were able to erect a workable shelter. Against the stone face in the back Yori had dug a fire pit, which held a small smoky fire, when Ron saw this he went back outside in the rain to find more fuel for the night.

("Remove your clothes and wring out as much water as possible and hang them up to dry.") Ron said as he did the same.

Ron looked at the naked _kunoichi_ and felt his blood rush south much to his embarrassment.

Yori took one look at him and said, _("Hentai."_) She turned around and lay next to Kim away from Ron.

After Ron lay down he mumbled how unfair it was, all he was wanted was in their best interests.

The next morning saw a very hungry Ron and Yori, nude, their clothes were still damp no since in getting them wet again although if looks could kill he would be a dead man.

Yori said to Ron in disgust, (_"Ecchi"_.)

They pushed and pulled the boat high enough on the beach so they could tip it over to drain the water out.

Ron looked at cracked boards in the bottom of the boat in the light rain. ("There is no fixing this, we will have to walk.") "We need to take this apart and back to camp; we don't want it to be seen from the sea." Ron said in Trade.

By the end of the day, they were hungry, tired, and filthy from having demolished the boat and Ron carted most of the wood off the beach. While Yori gathered her belongings as well as other items, she thought they could use, weapons and small tools that the _kunoichi_ had hidden in her _obi_ that Kim and Ron had called a sash.

* * *

Yori watched in fascination as he heated and beat the three hairpins that Yori gave to him, to his desired shape to make fishhooks, something not commonly used in Japan where fishing nets were common.

("Yori is it not?") "Make sure that water in the pail is at least warm, cold water will only serve to make the metal brittle and break when the fish bite." Ron explained in Trade. ("Go set your traps and snares for small game") "I'll fish in the stream I saw fish in; we better get a move on."

("Hai.) Replied Yori.

Later that night the naked teens had something to eat and water to drink, it was too hot and humid to bother with the fire going to worry about how much skin was being seen.

Although Ron did admit to himself that she had bigger breasts than any Japanese whore in Nagasaki that he'd seen while the other girl looked almost like a boy while she lay flat on her back.

("How long can we stay here?") Ask Ron.

(Two, three days tops. Then we must move, regardless of the weather.) We don't know where we are other than a day's travel by storm from the castle and need to move. If the_ chapatsu gaijin_ doesn't wake up by then I have a fast acting poison we can't afford to be slowed down. May Buddha grant her a better reincarnation." Yori said in a low voice.

"NO! I refuse to believe that, she'll pull through, somehow I know it. I will not allow you to…to coldly kill this helpless woman." Ron refuted in a forceful voice.

("We must face it; Lord Hijiki can hardly let a suspected spy and escaped prisoner go, it would be the death of him if the Shogun ever found out about his treason. He will send search parties with orders to kill on sight and you would not like what they would do to two women before Buddha grants us the release of death, at least yours would be quick in comparison. That is why we must make haste deliberately.") Said Yori.

("Deliberately?") Ask Ron.

("Hai, I must leave and scout around so that I have some idea where we are. I will leave in the morning.") Said Yori.

Yori was raised in a male dominated society, _('I have known him for only a short time but he is would make a better husband than any I have met. I need to speak to Otouchan about this. Maybe he could contact a Mi-Ai.')_

* * *

Master Sensei looked up and down both sides of the low rectangular table at the various clan heads. ("That Yamanouchi must address the behavior of my wayward adopted daughter. She has brought great dishonor upon this School. Her _Keiti_ is encrypted something which is not allowed for security reasons.")

("Ronald Stoppable was not the first _gaijin_ to train here and won't be the last. As long they do not break their vow of silence without our permission, they have no fear of assassination from us, unlike Otto Skorzeny who had to die for telling Heinrich Himmler who was too much of a coward to kill himself or his family so it fell to one of us to assassinate them.")

("I have sent an encrypted message to the Green Ninja; she will know what to do.")

("Contact Hirotaka-san have him put together three teams for an assault on Hench Co. it must give every indication of an industrial accident and be destroyed completely but I must insist that Jack Hench die in the 'accident' his selling to the highest bidding villain is a danger to the world. I also need you to retrieve Cyrus Bortel, alive, and his blueprints for the invention that is on Kim Possible's neck, this must be done within thirty-six hours our time limit is tight.")

* * *

'Forget it Doc I think it's for me." Said Shego as she walked over to the Radio Station and 'shooed the henchman operator away'. After Shego sat down, she listened, holding the earphone and writing notes with the other. When she got up Shego pusher a small red button in the rock wall, this set off a loud klaxon sound as large clamshell doors opened from side to side and a forty foot runway extended from the mountain.

"Shego what's going on? As your employer, I demand to know." Demanded Doctor Drakken.

As Shego put on her flight suit in her room after she striped and walked out to her aircraft, she said to the Doctor to look at her contract; as in NO CLONING and one prior commitment and THIS IS IT.

With a thundering roar, the green and black jet climbed rapidly out of sight and turned towards Middleton.

_**Continued**_

_**A/N;**_

_**Tetsu bishi:**_ caltrops

_**Yukata:**_ summer unlined kimono usually made of light cotton in bright prints

_**Kunai:**_ a cast iron gardening/masonry tool used by Ninja for prying wood or stones without breaking a knife blade

_**Kunoichi:**_ female ninja_._

_**Gaijin:**_ Southern barbarian, because original contact came up from Indonesia.

_**Chapatsu:**_ strange colored hair

_**Kamikaze:**_ storm of the gods/divine windstorm

_**Oo-wadatumi:**_ one of the kami of the sea of which there were several

_**Kami:**_ Japan was known as the land of 800 million gods because there was a kami for every cove, inlet, stream, road, trail, well, mountain, force of nature, ect.

_**Arigato:**_ Thank you

_**Hai:**_ Yes

_**Otouchan:**_ an affectionate term for Father

_**Mi-Ai:**_ matchmaker

_**Keiti:**_ Moblephone

_**Hentai:**_ pervert

_**Ecchi:**_ lecherous


End file.
